


I'm Miss Fix it (It Feels GOOD!)

by InsaneTaoist108



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Analingus, Bachelorette Party, Big Beautiful Woman, Bigotry & Prejudice, Breeding, Chain Link, Cock Rings, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dominatrix, Engagement, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futa on Futa Sex, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Gangbang, Light BDSM, MILFs, Makeup Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Pegging, Petplay, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Rescue, Rescue Sex, Reverse cowgirl position, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Sexy Massage, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/F, Triangle Position, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTaoist108/pseuds/InsaneTaoist108
Summary: This is the story of Maxie, a short girl who works as a landscaper for her neighborhood. She's living a good life, hasn't got any debts, has a good girlfriend, and a healthy dick that the ladies in town just love!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1: Sensual Serena

**I’m Miss Fix It (It Feels GOOD!)**

**Chapter 1: Sensual Serena**

I got to admit, I’m living a pretty great life, all things considered. I’m not in debt, I got my health, and I get laid a helluva lot more than most people. Part of that might have to do with certain parts of me that are really unusual. I identify as female, but I’m technically neither male nor female. Futanari, dickgirl, intersex, take your pick on what you want to call me, I like to call myself Maxie. I’m 5’2” barefoot, I keep my red hair short, got a pair of C-size boobs, I’ve been told I got a pretty good looking face, and I keep myself pretty fit thanks to working landscaping and taking martial arts classes; I got a six pack that ladies love. And I got one of the best girlfriends around. Here’s an example of why I got such a great girlfriend.

My girlfriend Serena and me have been living together for about a year now. No pets, just the two of us in a small one-bedroom apartment. Like I said before, I work landscaping; Serena is a librarian. We mostly get home around the same time, sometimes I come home before her, sometimes she gets home before me. We got a pretty good arrangement, we like to take our showers together to save water, among other things.

I had just gotten home for a few minutes, enough time to take off my socks and shoes and grab a beer. I had had a few sips of Yuengling when Serena came inside. She’s a big woman, about 5’10”, with dark black hair and full pink lips and piercing blue eyes behind sexy librarian glasses. She had on her pencil skirt and white blouse, kicking off her heels and letting me see her in her leggings. Serena had a body like something from a Renaissance painting, nice and soft. Especially her F-size boobs. I grabbed another can and handed it to her.

Serena gave me a kiss with those lips as she took her beer. “You’re a godsend, babe,” she said as she opened it and chugged down half the can. We sat down on our couch together and she sighed as she unbuttoned four buttons on her blouse. “Long day, Serena?” I asked, not even hiding that I was staring at her luscious cleavage. “That Kevin punk finally went too far. The little turd actually pissed all over our entire ‘Series of Unfortunate Events’. We banned him, kicked him out, and called the cops on him. And guess who, being the youngest staff there, had to clean up that mess?” “Hmmm,” I grunted as I finished my beer and got closer, close enough to slip a hand in her shirt and start massaging her right boob.

She hummed a little to let me know she felt it as she shut her eyes, “I swear to God, if I ever see that dickhead anywhere, I’m gonna castrate him.” “Harsh,” I said as I unbuttoned more of he blouse for her. “Sorry, but seriously, that guy really pissed me off for such a long time, like a fucking archnemesis,” Serena said. She got up and started taking off her blouse while I started getting undressed too as we hit the shower together.

I was rock hard by the time the water was on Serena’s soft body. As we moved to get some water on us, she asked, “So, you get to fuck any girls today?” When she found out about my condition, Serena gave me permission, I could sleep with other girls whenever I wanted to. All she wanted was to get to screw me when we got home, and I would tell her all about it. It got her in the mood, knowing how much other girls wanted me made her want me more. She reached down and wrapped her hands on my cock and started pumping, “Come on, tell me.”

I groaned, “Nobody was interested today, or they weren’t home. So I didn’t get any luck from my regulars today. I’ve been waiting all day to get back to you…” I leaned forward and smothered my head between her marvelous breasts. “Poor baby, I guess I’ll have to take good care of you then,” Serena said as she leaned down more and kissed me before pumping on my dick harder. Being so backed up all day, feeling her tits on me, and her tongue in my mouth finally did it, and I came almost immediately. “That’s just round one,” Serena told me, “After the shower, we’ll go until you can’t go anymore.”

For the next fifteen minutes we showered each other, making sure to clean each other up real good. The sight of the soap sliding down her voluptuously soft body was enough to get me rock hard again, but aside from a few pumps as she washed me, we didn’t do anything more than make out a little. Finally, we were done, and Serena actually picked me up and carried me back to our bedroom. She dropped me on the bed and got on top of me. We made out for a little while, our tongues moving in synch before she grabbed my tits and squeezed them a little.

“I love this body of yours,” Serena said, “You got the best of both worlds going on here.” She slid her body down until her chest was near my dick and she squeezed those massive boobs around it. “So, you missed these tits, didn’t you?” she asked as she rubbed them up and down my dick. “So much,” I groaned. Serena licked her full lips and wrapped them around my dick and started sucking it. Her lips and tongue were like magic. I reached down and grabbed her head, she didn’t fight it as I led her movements before finally, I came again, down her throat. Serena drank all my cum in before she let me go.

I sat up and told her, “Get on your back.” Serena flipped around and spread her legs, showing her dripping wet slit and tasty looking bush as I crawled over to her. I grabbed her hips and lifted her legs until they were wrapped around my head and I dug in, licking up and down her slit. I found her clitty and licked around it, and that was enough for her to cum. “I see you were really wanting this, weren’t you babe?” I said before I dug in again. Serena moaned to me, “Oh baby! This is the best part of the day for me, I can’t tell you how much!”

My tongue worked all over her folds as much as I could, spelling her name with my tongue and then I got started on mine. I made it to the ‘X’ and she came again. I let her down and climbed over her, far enough to start kissing her and sharing the taste of each other’s cum before I kissed my way down her body until I could suck on her nipples. I pulled her tits closer so I could suck on both of them at once, and she finally said, “Quit teasing and just fuck me already!”

I went down and lined up my dick with her cunt and shoved it inside hard. I started pumping my hips and she soon moved with me, our bodies moving as only people who’ve made love a hundred times know how to. I kept on moving, faster, and faster, looking at her beautiful face the whole time as she moaned louder and louder before we finally both came together, and I squirted my cum into her pussy. And I was still rock hard. “One more time,” I growled and wrapped her in a hug, then lifted her up until she was practically sitting in my lap.

I started moving my hips again, thrusting into her as she wrapped her long legs around me. I was faced with those perfect breasts of hers and dug in, licking, kissing, even gently biting them as we kept on going. Serena moaned and moaned as she rediscovered her rhythm and we moved in perfect synch again, until finally, I came one last time in her. I moaned out in exhaustion as we fell down together.

We just laid down in each other’s arms, too exhausted to do more than breathe and occasionally kiss each other. “I hope you get luckier tomorrow,” Serena said. “Yeah,” I answered, “Same here.”


	2. Chapter 2: Naughty Nia

**Chapter 2: Naughty Nia**

Some days you get lucky, others you don’t. But then, sometimes, you get REALLY lucky. I didn’t know which I was dealing with when Serena had to leave; her Grandpa wasn’t doing too good and she wanted to be there for him at the end. I basically had the house to myself, but my dry spell continued for a few days. Despite what you may have heard online, people like me aren’t automatic sex gods. Some women aren’t interested, most men aren’t either. Other times, you just don’t feel like screwing, it happens to everyone, male, female, or intersex.

I never liked masturbating much, so I used my frustration by practicing my martial arts in the back yard. It felt good to let my body loose, break a sweat as I imagined all the ways I was breaking bones and kicking ass. I was suddenly interrupted by my phone ringing. I saw it was one of my favorite regulars, Mrs. Nia Jackson. “Hello, Mrs. Jackson,” I said as I started wiping my sweat off with a towel. “Hey, Maxie. How have you been?” she asked. Nia Jackson was a former Olympic silver-medalist swimmer, 38 years old. She now worked as a swimming instructor.

“Alright, I guess. I’m really missing Serena, but you know how it is,” I told her, “Is there anything I can do for you? Is your fountain working alright?” Nia answered, “My fountain’s working just fine. So’s my pool. I was thinking, since it’s been sooo hot out, maybe you’d like to take a dip in my pool with me?” I was already getting hard at the thought of that, “Sure, just give me a few minutes to take a shower and get my swim-suit and I’ll head right over.” “I’ll be waiting,” she said, and hung up.

I practically ran to the shower and got cleaned up, then went in my bedroom and put on my swim trunks and bikini top. Bikini bottoms just don’t work for me, so I have to settle for getting trunks. Serena once tried on a bottom I couldn’t wear, the results couldn’t be shown in public, but neither could what I did to her after I saw her in it either. Once I was ready, I headed to Nia’s house.

Nia had an ordinary looking one-story home from the front, she had three bedrooms for a daughter that had moved out for college and a guest bedroom as well as her own room. I had done some gardening work for her and also helped install a fountain in her yard that looked like a column with three lions squirting out water from their mouths on top for her. She had liked what she saw as I worked, and the rest was history. Occasionally I’d stop by for maintaining her bushes, among other things.

I knocked on her door and Nia answered in her white bathrobe. Her dark skin was radiant, as were her long braids down her back and bright grey eyes. “Come on in, Maxie,” she invited me inside. We went through her house and straight to the back, she had converted her backyard into a private indoor swimming pool. As soon as we were in the pool room, Nia took off her bathrobe. She had nothing on underneath it. Her whole entire lithe 5’7” body was there for me to see, from her small B-cup boobs down to her toned arms and slender six-pack abs, perfectly shaven snatch and tight thighs. And her ass; Nia has the kind of ass that lovers of women would die for to get the chance to have it sit on them.

She dived right into her pool and swam a quick lap to one side and back to the other before she looked at me, “Well, you coming in?” In response I tore off my bikini top and trunks, letting her look at my rock-hard dick and body before I jumped in after her. “That a girl,” she said, and started swimming again. I went after her as fast as I could, but even if I’m fit, I’m not as good a swimmer as a former Olympian. And having a boner really doesn’t help with your form or technique. I swear that Nia was a dolphin or shark in a past life the way she moves so fast through the water.

After about an hour of swimming around and splashing each other, Nia climbed out of the pool and I climbed out after her, that workout redirected enough of my blood flow for my dick to deflate a little. I laid down on a pool chair, swimming with Nia is a Hell of a workout. I was catching my breath when Nia walked over to me and sat down on my lap. “I bet ‘little Maxie’ has been missing this,” she said as she slid up enough to rub her amazing ass on my dick. She only had to mover her hips a little bit for my dick to spring back to life. Nia’s ass rubbed up and down it and I said, “Let me grab a condom and I’ll be right back.”

I tried to sit up and Nia pushed me back down, “Calm down Maxie. I’m safe.” She showed me her left arm and I could just see the outline of the birth control implant. She leaned down and gave me a kiss, “Now then, sit back, relax, and enjoy this.” She got on her knees and reached down to grab my now throbbing dick and slowly slid down on it until it was completely inside her. I reached up to grab her boobs as she started bouncing up and down my dick. “God, I forget how big you are, it’s amazing!” Nia yelled as I started pumping my hips up in time with her.

“I’m only 6 and a half inches,” I grunted as I sat up and started sucking on her left nipple. Nia held me to her tits as we kept on going, I had to focus hard to not cum; Nia’s stamina is something else. She once showed me a video of herself and four men, by the end the guys were lying down barely conscious and she was still ready for more. I had to change my plan if I wanted to get her to cum, so I grabbed her ass and took control of the situation. Pulling her into my bucking hips was the push she needed, and after five more minutes, she finally came, gushing all over me as I came inside her.

We both let out a deep sigh before taking a minute to catch our breath. Nia got off my limp dick and took a look at it. “Think you can keep going?” she asked. “Give me a minute,” I said. “Let me help inflate this noodle,” she said, and licked up my dick, still wet with her fluids. “I love it when you get nasty,” I said as she kept on licking up my cock like it was a popsicle as I started getting hard again. Once I was back to full strength, Nia got down on all fours and wiggled that ass at me, “Come on, do me doggy-style.” I got off the pool chair and took my place behind her.

I grabbed my dick and rubbed it between her butt-cheeks before inserting it into her pussy. I kind of had to assume a squatting position to be high enough before grabbing her hips and pumping in and out of her. “Yeah, that’s it! Keep on going Maxie!” Nia cheered me on as I kept on fucking her. I picked up my pace, I had to be a little rougher with Nia because of all her stamina. We must have kept on screwing doggy-style for almost fifteen minutes before she finally came, and I got to come with her. I sat back on the tile floor of the pool room, my legs, hips, and penis all sore. “Just one more time, come on,” Nia said, her ass still facing me. 

I fantasized as much as I could, even tried to get my dick back up by imagining a threesome with me, Nia, and Serena, but it was a no go. But I hate leaving a girl unsatisfied. I crawled over and grabbed Maxie’s ass. I spread her cheeks wide and licked up her slit to her butt hole. Nia moaned as I twirled my tongue around her puckered sphincter, she had a clean ass, I only tasted her sweat and the pool water. I kept on moving my tongue like I would if I was eating out Serena, spelling out Nia’s whole name, and then mine. After I licked out the ‘E’ I stuck my tongue right into her ass, and Nia came screaming. She laid down, and I climbed up and laid down next to her.

We laid there for a few minutes just breathing before we headed back inside. After we showered and I put my clothes back on, Nia treated me to a chicken dinner with a glass of wine. As we ate, she asked, “So, how’s Serena doing?” I told her honestly, “I don’t know. She hasn’t called or messaged me since she left to see her Grandpa. I don’t know if I should call her or not. I only met him a few times, but Serena and him are really close. After she came out as demisexual to them and told them about me, he and her grandma were the only ones who accepted us. I guess it’s natural she wants to focus on him right now.” Nia nodded sympathetically, “I know that when my husband, Ozzie died that I didn’t want to deal with people for a little while. Just give her time.” I nodded and we finished dinner.

I headed back home after this and got ready for bed, when I saw a facetime message on my phone. I answered, it was Serena. She was laying down on a hotel bed, looking like she hadn’t slept for a few days. “Hey babe,” she said. “Hey, baby. Are you alright?” I asked her. “Not really,” she said. “Do you think you could come over. I…really need you right now.” I nodded, “I’ll be heading your way, first thing tomorrow.” Serena smiled at me then, “Thanks, Maxie. So, how have you been?”

I told her about my day, and even about what I had done with Nia. She liked that part. Serena yawned after I told her about my day, and said, “Come soon, babe.” “I will,” I promised. We air kissed each other good night and went to bed. I’d have a busy day tomorrow.


	3. Kinky Kori

**Chapter 3: Kinky Kori**

The day after I went to see Serena, her Grandpa passed away. I stayed with her as her family figured out how to take care of things like his burial and inheritance. I stuck by her whenever she wanted me to be there, I never saw her cry so much, but like a good girlfriend I lent her a shoulder to cry on. Everything was fine, mostly, until the funeral. Serena insisted I come, and I did. Her parents weren’t happy about me being there for ‘family business’ and I wasn’t family, technically. If her Grandma hadn’t spoken up for me, I wouldn’t have been at the funeral. Her parents really pissed me off sometimes when they talked about me when they knew I was around.

They kept quiet during the actual funeral service, Serena’s Grandparents were Methodist, but afterwards there was a small feast for the mourners, and that was when I had to leave. I heard her Dad say, “What’s that freak even doing here? It should just go back to the dump site where it belongs.” I left before I kicked his teeth out and waited for Serena.

After that we went straight home, and I waited for Serena to feel better. Most people think an open relationship is about getting to screw whoever and whenever you want to, but it is an actual relationship. Seeing Serena sad made me want to stay with her to make her feel better, however she needed me. I held her at night to help her sleep, made dinner even though she was the better cook by a mile, and I stayed by her side as she mourned. After a month, she kissed me, deeply and our tongues started moving together. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to our room, and for the first time in more than a month we made love. I don’t even know for how long it was, but by the time we were done we felt like a HUGE weight was lifted from our shoulders.

As we laid on our bed, wearing nothing but some smiles, Serena said, “I bet you’ve been waiting a while for that.” “Yeah,” I admitted. “Thanks for putting up with me,” she said before giving me a kiss. I kissed her back and told her, “Serena, I love you. I would do almost anything for you.” Serena nodded, “I…want to try new things with you. I mean like sex things. Is that alright?” I admit, that made me smile some, if I wasn’t so tired from our earlier activities; I’d probably have had a boner as I said, “Sure. I think I know who could help with that.”

The next day was a Saturday and we both had the weekend off. There was a friend with benefits I had met through a mutual meetup group online. As I drove my truck with Serena beside me she asked, “So, how did you meet this girl, Kori?” I told her, “I never told you about my family situation, did I?” Serena thought for a minute and said, “Not really.” I told her, “Well, my biological parents weren’t my only parents. They were part of a polyamorous relationship, I basically had three dads and four moms growing up, and I was number four out of sixteen kids.” Serena looked at me like I had grown an extra two feet before she said, “That many!? How the Hell did you deal with that!?” I shrugged, “The kids mostly stayed in the homes of whoever wanted them or wasn’t sick with anything. I have one full-blood brother, a half-brother from my bio-Dad and two half-sisters from my bio-Mom. It was basically a life of revolving sleepovers, more or less.”

“Sounds confusing,” Serena admitted as I turned a corner. “Not if you grow up with it. I had Daddy Jerry, Daddy Logan, and my bio-Dad, Ewan. Then it was Mommy Holly, Mommy Anastasia, my bio-Mom; Shannon, and Mommy Dory. As for my siblings, in order: Lucas, Trinity, Jane, me, Logan Jr., Paul, Jimmy, Kelly, Lucy, Joanna, Ronnie, Freddy, Derick, Ewan Jr., Casey, and Hermione.” Serena laid her head back, “Sheesh, I’d hate to have to deal with all of those kids. Even with extra help. Wait, that doesn’t answer my question about you met this Kori girl.”

“Well, as you can imagine, there aren’t many non-related people who understand my family situation fully. So I went online and found a group chat for people that grew up in poly-families. I met Kori from there. She lived not that far from where I lived, and so we met. Kori had 5 Dads and 3 Moms, and about twelve younger siblings. We hooked up a few times, she’s a professional dominatrix,” I explained. “I see, so she’s, what, a friend with benefits?” she asked. “Yeah. Like a few other folks. She’s pretty smart, has a whole library at her house. I think you’d get along pretty good,” I told her as we finally drove up to Kori’s house.

“I’d say she’s earning a pretty good living,” Serena said, Kori’s house was a two-story Victorian Style home with about an acre of land around it that she owned, a pool in the backyard, and a gate surrounding it all. I drove up to the gate and got out my phone. I called Kori’s number and she answered on the third ring. “Oh, hey Maxie, how’s it been?” she asked. “I’ve been pretty good, Kori. Remember how I called you last night? Well I’m at your gate now.” I could hear her on the other end lick her lips, “Come right on in. I hope you and Serena…enjoy the experience.”

The gate opened and we drove up to the driveway where a shiny blue Camaro was parked. We went up and knocked on the door and Kori opened it. Kori is a 5’ 10” tall woman of Japanese and Irish descent, she has the usual Japanese face, but with blue eyes and red hair a shade brighter than mine. She had a pair of silver earrings in her ears and one lip piercing in her lower lip. She was wearing a casual blue t-shirt and jean shorts as she said, “Maxie! It’s been too long!” She pulled me into a hug that let me see feel that A) her boobs had gone up to at least a D size, B) she wasn’t wearing a bra, and C) she had nipple piercings. I managed to get my face out of her tits enough to say, “It’s good to see you too, Kori. This is my girlfriend, Serena.” Kori pulled Serena into a hug that left me mashed between them. There are times when being short feels REALLY FUCKING GOOD!

Before I suffocated in one of the best ways ever, Kori broke the hug and led us through her home. Kori was a big movie-buff and had old posters of all kinds of movies from King Kong to Three Stooges, Maltese Falcon to the Original Star Wars. We sat down in a comfy living room with a view to the pool. Once we were all situated, Kori asked, “So then, how can I help you today?” Kori licked her lips, showing off the blue stud in her tongue. I looked at Serena and Serena looked at me, and she decided to speak first, “Well, Maxie told me that you’re pretty knowledgeable about…helping people’s sex lives out. I just wanted to explore more things with her, but I don’t know how to.”

“Explore what kind of things, exactly? Maxie told me that you were in an open relationship, are you regretting that?” Kori asked, looking serious. Serena shook her head, “No, I actually like that. It makes me feel even more desired, really, knowing that other girls like Maxie that much. But, I want to do more…maybe things like bondage, or maybe even if I could join in with Maxie and another girl.” Kori nodded, “Ah. Yes. That is easy, if you have a healthy relationship. I can assist you with both, if you would like. In my line of work, you’d be surprised how many men and women like to join in with me and their significant others. However, what you do will depend on what you both are comfortable with. If you have the time, I can get some papers to let you figure out what you’d like to try.”

“That sounds good,” I told Kori, and she left the room. Serena looked at me and said, “You’re just excited at the idea of having a threesome.” “Wrong,” I told her, “I’m excited about trying out new things with the girl I love most. PLUS I’m excited at the idea of having a threesome with you.” Serena shook her head and chuckled a little, “You’re such a slut.” She kissed me and I smiled back, “That’s why you love me.”

“Alright, lovebirds,” Kori said, and handed us two pamphlets that were basically lists of various fetishes and kinks, and handed us each three highlighters, one red, one yellow, and one green. “Here are some things you could do with each other, or others if you want them to join in. Use the highlighters to mark what you want to do. Red is for solid ‘No way in Hell’, Yellow is for, ‘We could try this slowly’ and Green is for ‘Go at it’. I’ll leave you two alone for a little while, call me when you’re done, and we’ll see what happens from there,” Kori said, and walked off, her fine ass swaying as she left.

Kori has the third best butt I’ve ever seen, after Nia and Serena. It’s not as toned as Nia’s, or as big and soft as Serena’s, but it’s in a healthy middle place with enough bounce to get one excited but not so much for it to sag. “Well then,” Serena said, blushing, “L-let’s get to this.” I smiled she was watching Kori’s ass too.

For the next two hours we looked at the pamphlets, figuring out what we did and didn’t want to do. It was enlightening to say the least as we talked with each other about things we wanted to try out. I never guessed Serena wanted to try bringing costumes in the bedroom, and she was surprised that one of the first things I wanted to try was to be the submissive. She was equally surprised when I admitted I wanted to explore receiving anal. For Serena, that was a solid Red for her. She told me, “You can do whatever you want with your ass, but mine is strictly exit only.” There were other things that we could both mutually agree on; no scat or piss, no rape roleplay, no paddling, no furniture roleplay, no tattoos for Serena, no piercings for me below my neck, no sex in public spaces, no baby roleplay, and a lot of others.

When we were done, we called Kori back into the room. She looked through our list and nodded, “You guys seem pretty compatible with each other. Honestly, there’s not much difference in your likes or dislikes compared to other couples I’ve worked with. Now then, would you like to get started?” Kori licked her lips again, slower to show how excited she was getting now. We talked about what we wanted to try, and Kori led us into a room in her house with a bed and a collection of toys hanging on the walls. “Maxie, you’ll wait here. Serena, come with me,” she said. Before she and Serena asked, she said, “Before I forget, we need safe words. One for ‘Stop’, one for ‘Slow down’, and one for ‘Go’.” Serena came up with that, “How about, ‘Kevin’ for stop-” “No,” Kori said, “No real names.”

“Then, ‘Piss’ for stop, ‘Restraint’ for slow down, and ‘Babe’ for go?” Serena asked. “Think you can remember them?” Kori asked me. I nodded. “Alright, then we’ll be off. Get naked, slut,” Kori said, her voice getting hard, she was getting in her dominatrix mode now. I quickly stripped naked and laid down on the bed, my nipples sticking up high along with my dick.

After about fifteen minutes I heard the click of four high heels from outside the door and I sat up. I stood up as the door opened and one of the hottest things that I ever saw walked in. Kori was wearing a red leather bra-less corset, showing off her silver nipple rings, along with red opera gloves and matching boots and thong. Serena was wearing a blue matching number like Kori’s. Their heels made them tower over me even more, I think they were a whole foot taller with them. Kori looked at me like I was dog shit on her shoe as she said, “So, you’re the perverted little dwarf who thinks she’ll get lucky, do you?”

“Yes,” I said. Kori grabbed my face and said, “That’s ‘Yes, Madam Kori. And when you talk to my friend, you will address her as Madam Serena, understood, dwarf?” “Yes, Madam Kori,” I responded. I have a thing for taller women. Two sexy women towering over me was so hot that I was almost ready to cum just looking at them.

“So then, Dwarf,” Serena spoke up then, “You want to cum, do you?” “Yes,” I answered. Serena then grabbed my face, “That’s ‘Yes, Madam Serena’ you disrespectful slut. I think we need to punish you, don’t you think, Madam Kori?” “Indeed,” Kori said as she walked to the wall and took off what looked like a metal ring off the wall. “This is a cock ring. It’ll stop you from cumming no matter what we do to you,” Kori said as she slid it all the way down to my rock-hard dick. I could feel the tightness, and like my dick was even harder than before. Kori then wrapped her hands around my cock and started pumping it hard.

I actually screamed as I felt like I was on the verge of cumming, but I couldn’t. Kori smiled, “That’s right, you can’t cum until we say you can. Now, if you want to cum faster, then get down, and lick our boots.” Serena and Kori sat down and lifted one boot each off the ground. I got down on my knees and started licking Serena’s boot first. Then Kori tapped my head, and I went to hers. They made me lick both their boots for a few minutes, the leather was clean at least, and I’ll admit, I was turned on by seeing Serena being so assertive.

Serena stopped the boot licking by putting one under my chin and lifting my head, “Watch this.” I looked up and watched as Serena and Kori locked lips and started Frenching each other. If it weren’t for the cock ring, I would have came all over the floor. As they disconnected, Serena licked some of the spit off and said, “You like that, you slutty dwarf?” I nodded, “Yes, Madam Serena.”

“Good,” she said, “But we can’t forgive your earlier disobedience. Now, get up, and bend over.” I stood up and bent over to show my ass. Kori and Serena got two riding crops from the wall and went over to me. “You’ll count to twenty. And you can only count ‘one’ after we both spank you,” Kori told me. I swallowed then and said, “Please show some restraint, Madam Kori, Madam Serena.” Serena broke character a little, “We’ll be careful, babe.” Kori then got back into it, “Now, let’s punish this slut.”

Their riding crops hit me hard, and I grunted out, “One.” They spanked me again, “Two.” They spanked me alternating, first Kori on my right cheek and Serena on my left. By the time we reached Fifteen my ass was on fire. “Good job, slut,” Kori said. “I think that you’ve earned a reward. We won’t spank you anymore. But you need to pleasure us both.” I turned and watched as Kori and Serena put their thongs off. Serena’s bush was as sexy as ever, Kori’s was shaved to a perfect triangle. Serena grabbed my head and pushed me against her soaked snatched, “Now eat, slut.”

I moved my lips and tongue as fast and hard as I could. Serena started moaning almost instantly. She had been waiting for this, and I wasn’t going to disappoint her. After only a minute, Serena came screaming, squirting in my face. Kori grabbed my head and forced me to her snatch then, and I gave her the same treatment. She managed to hold out for two minutes before she came as well. By then by dick was feeling sore, and Kori said, “I think we can take this off now.” She bent down and gently took the cock ring off. She then lifted me up and gently placed me on the bed.

Serena and Kori both went down and looked at my dick. “It looks so red,” Serena said. “She’ll be fine, people with dicks can wear a cock ring for up to thirty minutes I kept time. Though I bet that this slut wants to cum really bad right now, don’t you, dwarf,” Kori said. I looked at them and said, “Please, Madam Kori, Madam Serena.” Serena smiled and licked her lips, “You’re gonna really love this.” She wasn’t kidding, as her and Kori both started licking up and down my cock. The sight and feeling of them both was too much for me, I was so backed up that I came in thirty seconds. I never came so much at once in my entire life; my jizz covered both their faces and some even got in their hair.

Kori broke character then and laughed, “Wow, you really like this.” “That ring,” I said, “Kept me blocked up a lot. That was good, but I don’t think I’ll be doing that too much.” My dick was deflated, and to get me back up, Kori and Serena started licking my jizz off each other’s faces. Seeing my sexy, big, beautiful girlfriend being licked by another sexy woman did the trick, and in ten seconds I was up and ready to go another round. We moved closer to the center of the bed, and Kori grabbed my dick, then asked Serena, “Do you mind if I take this first?” “Go ahead,” Serena told her and lifted up until she was sitting over my face, “I don’t mind sharing.”

Kori slid down my dick, and Serena sat on my face. The two of them rode me like I was a bull, and I just grabbed Serena’s soft ass and helped her as I ate her out some more. I thought I heard them making out as they rode me, but I was too focused on the taste of Serena to tell. All three of us came together, and I think it was almost as intense as my orgasm before. They gave me a minute to breathe before switching places, and this time it was Kori riding my face while Serena rode my dick.

Eating my own creampie was different, for real. But soon all I could taste was Kori. She rode me harder than Serena, I had to grab her fine ass to keep up, but soon all three of us were moaning from pure pleasure. I came first this time, Serena came a few seconds later, and then Kori came all over my face again. We all needed a minute to breathe after that, and then Kori asked Serena and me, “Do you want to try that other thing, Serena?” Serena shook her head, “Sorry, I’m done now.” “Same here,” I told them, “I don’t think I have anymore, for today.” Kori sighed, “I guess we’ll try doing the Chain Link some other time.” Serena and me nodded and said at the same time, “Definitely next time.”

After we got cleaned up, me and Serena headed back home. We got some Chinese takeout for dinner and as we were eating I asked her, “So babe, how did you like your first threesome?” Serena smiled, “I think I’ve discovered a whole new side to me. I can’t wait for the next time we play.” I smiled at that, things were definitely going to get exciting now.


	4. Frisky Freddi

**Chapter 4: Frisky Freddi**

I think I once said that my amazing girlfriend Serena was like something out of a Renaissance painting. All you need to do is look at a few online to see what I mean. More narrow minded people would be turned off by a woman with some extra meat on her bones, but not me. And I’m not the only person out there who appreciates her.

I had been working at an artist’s home, helping to plant a few trees for her. It was a hot day and I had to strip down to my sports bra to stay cool. The artist’s name was Freddi Bonaserra, she was about 5’ 5” with curly blonde hair down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wasn’t athletic; but looked about average size under her baggy shirt and sweatpants and had a pretty good smile as she invited me inside for a drink after I planted her trees. I was happy to go in and had some lemonade, and she was looking at my sweaty body the whole time. I was looking at the paintings she had on her walls, especially one painting.

I saw the title, it said, ‘Sappho Bathing’, showing the ancient Greek poet bathing with other ladies on the island of Lesbos. I looked closer at Sappho, and then I finally recognized her, “Serena!?” I yelled. “Oh, you know her?” Freddi said. “That’s my girlfriend,” I said, “How do you know her?” Freddi smiled mischievously, “She was my roommate in College. She was going for an English degree, I was going for Art. Last I heard she was a librarian.” I nodded, “Yeah…wow, this is weird.” Freddi shrugged, “Maybe you can call her over sometime, we can all catch up.” I could feel the boner I had in my pants from staring at the painting of my girl bathing with some other girls, and Freddi was looking at me in surprise.

I coughed and said, “I’m intersex, in case you’re wondering. I got the parts of both males and females, though my testicles are internal.” I wanted to explain it to her, since she was Serena’s former roommate, and Serena felt comfortable enough with her to let her paint her naked. Freddi nodded at this and asked, “Can I see it?” I’ve heard that a lot before, I’m no one’s sideshow so if someone asks that I’ll respond like this: “Only if I can see you naked too.” “Alright, sounds fair,” Freddi said. She closed her window blinds and turned on a light in her living room, then we both stripped down to nothing. I learned that first impressions aren’t everything.

Beneath her baggy shirt Freddi had a big pair of E-cup boobs with bright pink nipples, a thin waist, and wide hips, a perfect hourglass figure. Her bush was trimmed in a large rectangle, she was a natural blonde, and her cunt was already wet.

She went over to me and looked closer at my dick. “Can I touch it?” she asked. “Go ahead,” I told her. She lightly touched it with her finger and ran her hand over my cock before grabbing it. “It’s pretty big, considering the rest of you,” she said before letting go. “I’m sorry! Oh man, what am I doing! You’ve already got a girlfriend and I’m here fondling your junk!” Freddi turned around and hid her face. “It’s alright,” I said, “Me and Serena both agreed to an open relationship. She actually likes it when I tell her about the times that I get lucky with other women.” Freddi looked at me like she didn’t believe me. I shrugged, “Call her if you don’t believe me.” I went to my pants and dug my phone out and handed it to her.

I put in Serena’s number and handed it to her. Freddi set it on speaker and Serena answered, “Hey Babe, you alright?” I told her, “I’m fine, Serena. I’m actually with a friend you know, Freddi Bonaserra.” “Freddi!? Wow, it’s been a long time since I last saw her. How’s she been?” Freddi finally answered, “I’m fine, Serena.” “Hi Freddi,” Serena said, “So, is Maxie doing a good job for you?” “She is,” Freddi said, “And uh, some things happened and…I’ll just ask, are you really in an open relationship? You just let your girlfriend fuck whoever, whenever she wants to?” Serena answered, “Yeah. We’re like that. Maxie’s amazing in bed, and what can I say, hearing her talk about other women just really gets me going.” Freddi stared at my phone before saying, “I…see…You’ve really come a long way since College.” “I just found the right girl is all,” Serena said. She then whispered, “I gotta get back to work. If you’re going to screw, please take a video of it. Bye.”

I admit I had a slightly smug smile on my face as I said, “So, we doing this or not?” She handed me my phone and then got on her knees and grabbed my dick. I turned my phone on to video mode and started recording as she started licking it. “I’m surprised you like it so much,” I said as she lightly kissed my dick. “Well,” Freddi said as she started pumping it, “I’m a huge fan of futanari hentai. And now I get to fuck one for real.” I snorted, “Anyway you want it?” Freddi swallowed and said, “Rough.”

I grabbed her head with the hand not holding my phone and she opened wide for my dick. I pushed her head down it and started humping her face, “You like it like that?” I pulled her off and Freddi smiled at me, “Just like that.” I pulled her face back on my cock and made her suck it at my pace. It was one Hell of a power trip, I’ll admit. After a few minutes of this I pulled her off and pushed her on her couch.

I got on top of her and started making out. Freddi took it all and was really enthusiastic when I started Frenching her too. I squeezed those big boobs of hers and pinched her nipples enough for her to squeal a little before I stopped. “So, you want it rough, do ya?” I asked her. She enthusiastically nodded, “Yes. Fuck me like a little whore!” I smiled, “Oh, I will. Which hole should I stick it in first, your cunt or your ass?” “Fuck my cunt first, then my ass!” she said. I went back to my pants and pulled out two condoms; I like to carry at least three.

I put on a condom and went back to Freddi, “Get up, against the wall.” Freddi did it and shook her butt at me, “Come on! Come on!” I went over to her and spun her around, then picked her up by those wide hips of hers before pulling her down on my dick. Freddi quickly wrapped her legs around me as I started wall-fucking her, Serena never let me do that; it was too rough for her. But Freddi just groaned out, “Harder! Harder!” I happily obliged and started moving harder into her, before she finally came. I kept on going until I came too.

I carried her over to her couch and set her down before I took off my condom and tied it off. I stood next to her and said, “Suck it some more bitch.” Freddi nodded and took my dick in her mouth again. The things she did with her tongue were magic, and I was hard again in no time. I pulled out of her mouth and put on another condom. I rubbed her soaking cunt some more and got some of her slick, spreading it over her ass before I got on the couch and grabbed her legs.

Freddi was really freaking flexible, her ankles were practically next to her ears as her ass spread for me. I grabbed my dick and slowly pushed inside her. I had to groan at how tight her ass was, and she was groaning too as I finally got all the way inside her. I looked in her eyes as I started fucking her ass, she looked really happy as I kept on pumping my hips faster and faster. “You’re such a fucking whore! I know a girl that would love to treat you like the slut you are! She’ll whip your ass every day, and you’ll like it, won’t you!?” Freddi just screamed, “YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!” We both came at the same time and I collapsed on those huge boobs of hers.

“Man…I remember when Serena and me would fuck sometimes,” she said. “Really?” I asked, looking up. “We were friends with benefits. Sometimes it helped take the edge off before or after a test,” she said. “That is freaking hot,” I said.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I headed home to Serena. After dinner I showed her the video of me and Freddi, she liked it a lot. After we had a little late-night romp, I asked her about Freddi being her friend with benefits. Serena said, “Yeah, she was. She showed me some of the basics of how to make love to a woman.” I snorted, “I guess she helped you find your dominant side too?” Serena just smiled, “Something like that.”


	5. MILF Massage

**Chapter 5: MILF Massage**

Well, sometimes when you work a physically demanding job, you have a better chance of having an accident. I’ve seen some things happen to my fellow landscapers; concussions, falls, amputations; a lot of things. Well, I guess I finally drew the short straw of life. One day, I was working a contract job with a few other landscapers for a rich couple; they wanted an honest to God moat around a house that was being made to look like an honest to God castle. I was helping move all this dirt out to another location in a wheelbarrow, when it happened, I threw out my back. It turned out there was a lump of shale that was in it and made it heavier than I realized.

Well, I tried to lift the wheelbarrow and ended up throwing out my back when it was heavier than I realized; I honestly thought I had broken something in my back it hurt so much. Thankfully, one of the guys there, Tony, called an EMT for me. Went to the hospital and the doctors said I had a small tear in the muscles in my back. They gave me some painkillers and told me to avoid strenuous activity for the next month.

I had saved up just enough vacation time that I could stay at home from work. Serena was a godsend then, took care of me, really good care of me. For about a week I couldn’t walk around much, let alone lift anything, so Serena took care of all the cooking and cleaning, plus some massages for my back. Some of her library coworkers had taught her about how to give a good massage. Her hands were like magic, really helped. After the first week I was able to move around again and help take care of the house. Unfortunately, I found out that I couldn’t do some ‘strenuous activities.’

After that first week I thought me and Serena could start screwing again, I owed it to her. We had a fancy candlelight dinner, went to a movie, the whole romantic works. By the time we had shut the door to our apartment, we were practically tearing each other’s clothes off. I was going to lift up my big, beautiful woman up and carry her to the room, but I felt a twinge on my back, and realized I couldn’t do it. We walked to the bed and got undressed, trying to salvage the night. After a few passionate minutes of making out, I was ready to try to make love to Serena. I climbed on top of her and got my dick inside her, but as I started moving faster, I could feel my back start to get hurt again and had to slow down. It took me a while to get her to cum like that, and my back was too sore by the end for me to really enjoy it.

“Maxie, what’s wrong?” Serena asked. “My back,” I groaned as I laid down and tried to get comfortable. She crawled over and kissed me then kissed down my body. As she started massaging my tits, she looked at me, “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll take good care of you.” Serena moved her way down until she reached my dick, I was rock hard and ready for her full lips to wrap around and start sucking on it. After all that slow lovemaking, a little hard and fast sucking was all I needed to cum. After she was done, we cuddled the rest of the night, being careful with my back.

For a while, we had to be careful about our bedroom activities. I had to be careful when doing my martial arts, and basically had to go on a diet so I didn’t get too soft in my middle. It was annoying having to wait to heal enough for me to exercise and practice in the back yard. But at least in time I my back was alright enough for me to help Serena keep the house clean and stuff, I felt like a useless hump when she was doing everything.

It was my last weekend of vacation, the doctor said I was all healed up and could start work. I told my boss; he was glad to hear that I was going back to work. As we left the doctor’s office, Serena started rubbing my thigh as I was driving. “I think I have an idea you might like,” she said. “Go on,” I said, getting hard at her tone of voice. “I think you’d like to meet my coworkers, the ones who showed me how to massage your back. They’re really good with it. Plus…they’re swingers. And said they’d like to meet you,” she said. “Hmmm…sounds good,” I said, rock solid now.

We headed home, and Serena called her coworkers. “Hey, Regina, Polly. It’s Serena, how’ve you been?” I heard her say. “Good, good. Well, Maxie’s finally all better now, and I was wondering if your offer was still on the table, say, for tonight? It is. Nice. When should we be there? Six, got it. See you then.” Serena hung up and gave me a thumbs up. “They’ll be making dinner, so we can just head over there then. A nice little double date.” I just nodded and tried not to smile too much.

For our double dinner date, we both dressed up pretty nicely, Serena in a figure-hugging green dress and heels that gave a lovely view of her cleavage. I decided to wear my one nice pair of black pants and shoes with a red polo shirt. We headed out with Serena driving this time, she knew where Regina and Polly lived better than I did. I’d only met them a few times before, we went drinking with them for stuff like Christmas or after a REALLY tough month.

After a thirty-minute drive, we reached their house. It was a nice two-story house that was painted in rainbow colors. They had two apple trees in their yards as well as a tire swing on each, Regina and Polly loved the neighborhood kids and had three of their own, all in college. We went over and knocked on their door. Regina and Polly answered in matching little black dresses that showed off a lot of legs and black stockings. Regina is a very tall black woman, 5’11” barefoot, with a wizened face who liked to keep her hair in a short pixie cut, and G size boobs; if I’m any judge of a woman’s sizes. Polly was nearly the opposite, a short 5’4” white woman with brunette hair lightly dusted with grey and the thin body of a woman who enjoys running for a hobby, she had the best legs I’d ever seen on a woman in those stockings as well as C-cup boobs, like me.

They greeted us both with some pretty tight hugs before we went inside. They made a three-course meal for dinner, Caesar salad, steak and roasted potatoes for the main course, and chocolate cake for dessert. “So, what do you think?” Polly asked, she liked cooking and baking more. “I think this will be the best meal we’ve had in a while,” Serena said. We all sat down to eat, and just talked together; about work, our lives, Polly and Regina talked about their kids, Regina had been the birth mother for all three thanks to surrogates. They had been together for almost twenty years and faced their share of difficulties; but they had stuck it out and were stronger than ever before.

After all those years, they were just as much in love with each other in twenty years as they had been year one. I had a sip of some nice wine after they talked about a little vacation in South Carolina they had involving a crazy night in a hotel and some assholes who didn’t like lesbians, “Man, don’t know how you got through that without beating their asses. If it had been me, I’d probably bust their heads.” Regina shrugged, “They weren’t worth the trouble. Plus, it was a different time back then, we wouldn’t have gotten a very fair shake.” Polly piped up, “But enough about that. So then, Serena’s told us a lot about you, Maxie. You sound like it would be fun to…spend some time together. But she also told us about your back problems. Are you up for it?”

I licked my lips, the chocolate cake was that good, and gave a smile, “Yeah, I am.” Regina turned to Serena, “What about you, Serena? You want to join in?” Serena looked a little shy, but said, “Yeah. I… want to try some new things. Plus, me and Maxie have already started experimenting, had a threesome with one of her friends a few weeks ago. It was…eye opening.” Polly and Regina both gave each other a smile, and the two older women got up. Regina took my hand, and Polly took Serena’s, and they guided us to a room in the back.

The massage tables were already prepared for us. The lights were dimmed, and Polly started some soft jazz music for us. There was even some incense burning in a corner for us. “Pick a table, girls,” Polly whispered. Me and Serena had a kiss, and then we took our clothes off, and laid down on a massage table. I watched as Regina and Polly stripped, seeing Regina’s humongous rack got me hard really fast. And I knew from that hug that she was all natural as well! Regina had shaved herself bare, but Polly had a pretty healthy bush cut in a diamond shape.

They handed each other bottles of oil, and then over to us. Regina crawled on top of me and poured some oil on my back and butt. She started kneading my butt and laughed, “You got a pretty cute butt, Maxie. I bet Serena just loves it, don’t you, Serena?” Serena confirmed, “Oh yeah. I love grabbing it when she get’s good and going. It’s one of the best muscles in her body.” Regina started massaging my back then. I could feel the tension leaving my back, hard knots that I never realized were there seemed to melt in her hands. Stiffness that had plagued me for years was gone. She massaged all of me, my shoulders, neck, legs, all of it.

By the time she was done, my throbbing dick felt like the only hard part of me. “Now, flip over,” Regina told me. And I did. I looked and saw that Serena was already turned around, and from her moans seemed to like the tit massage Polly was giving her. Both their bodies shined with oil. I looked up at Regina’s boobs as she placed them over my face, and rubbed her big body over me, covering me with massage oil. After two minutes of this, Regina reached down and grabbed my dick. “Do you want to cum?” I nodded, “Yes.”

Her hand slowly oved up and down as she lightly squeezed my cock. The whole time, I watched as Polly and Serena started making out, before Polly slid down Serena’s body and got her to sit up. Serena sat up and Polly got her to spread her legs, showing me her cunt as Polly started to rub and finger it. We were both moaning as these two MILFs massaged us, then our eyes met, and we both came at the same time. God, it was a rush.

I was panting, and Regina smiled as she rubbed my cum off her belly and licked it. “Saltier than I expected,” she said, before giving me a kiss. I just let her take control as she massaged my tits with her hands before giving my nipples a pinch to get me up again. Meanwhile, Polly had Serena lay down, and was slowly rubbing their cunts together, with her on top. “So, Maxie, Serena told me you wanted to try some butt stuff. Do you still want to try it?” Regina asked me. “Yeah,” I told her. “I’ll be back,” Regina said, and left the room.

When she left, Polly said, “Come here.” I went over, and Polly pulled me into a kiss. She rubbed my tits, and right then, Serena came. Polly rubbed her own cunt harder into hers and came a few seconds later. Polly climbed off the massage table and put her hands on my shoulders to give me a kiss. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around my body. “Come on, I’ve never had a real dick. Show me if you’re as good with your dick as Regina is with a strap-on,” Polly said. I grabbed my dick and slid it into her, Polly moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I held her closer. “It’s warmer. Now, show me what you got,” she said.

That was all I needed as I started to fuck her. And I mean fuck, I was humping into her hard, almost as hard as I had with Freddi. Polly started making out with me as we went, moaning into my mouth as I kept on going. I stopped kissing her and grabbed onto her ass, squeezing it tight as I went. I looked over Polly’s shoulder, Serena was rubbing her clit at the sight, and massaging her left boob at the sight of me fucking Polly. I just kept going, and Polly groaned as she finally came. I let loose and came inside her. I let Polly down next to Serena and asked, “So, how’d I do?” Polly smirked, “You’re good. In a few years you might be as good as Regina.”

“You call?” Regina said as she walked in. She had a strap-on attached to her waist. It was light blue, and thinner than I expected. “Get on the table, ass up,” Regina told me, and I climbed back on the table, with my butt up. Regina got on top behind me and applied some lube. “Just relax, and it’ll be fine,” Regina told me as she slid the thin strap-on inside me. I moaned a little, and kept my ass relaxed. “That’s it, just let old Regina take the lead,” Regina said as she slid it fully in. Regina bent over until I felt her tits on my back. I turned my head and Regina gave me a kiss. I kissed her back as she reached around and started massaging my tits.

Regina started moving her hips, it was different, being the one penetrated. But it was a good kind of different, Regina kept massaging my tits as she fucked my ass nice and slow. Regina gently lifted me up until I was sitting on her lap, and she was lifting me up and down her strap-on. Serena was there and licked her lips. “My turn for some of this,” my girlfriend said, and her mouth wrapped around my dick. I groaned then, getting fucked and blown at the same time would do that for nearly anyone with a pulse. Regina kept moving her hips, and Serena kept moving her lips, until finally, I came a third time. This was the most intense orgasm I’d ever felt, I practically screamed as Serena sucked all of my jizz in.

Regina gently lifted me off and gave me a kiss, “That’s a good girl.” I felt like a limp noodle as Serena took me over to the massage table and let me lie down on her. Polly came over and handed us a bottle of Powerade. We shared it, and Polly and Regina had one too. “So, you girls up for one more thing?” Polly asked after I had a few moments to catch my breath. Serena looked at me, and I looked at her. “Sure,” we both answered. Me and Serena got off the massage table, so Polly and Regina could push them together. Regina left again, and returned with another strap-on, this one was all black, and a lot thicker.

“This one is for a nice, wet, pussy. So, Maxie, let’s have a little competition. See who can make their woman come more. You up for it?” Regina asked. I grabbed Serena’s ass and said, “Hell yeah.” Regina laid down on one massage table and I laid down in the other. Serena and Polly climbed over us. “Just go until you can’t anymore,” Regina said as Serena grabbed my dick and Polly grabbed Regina’s strap-on, and both impaled themselves on them. And after that it was on.

I grabbed on to Serena’s butt and started humping her slowly, watching her amazing boobs bounce over me as I went. “Come on, Maxie,” Serena said, “Move faster!” I did as she said, and moved faster and harder into her, our hips quickly moving in synch. Polly was moaning, and I thought I heard Regina moving faster to keep up. I kept on moving and moved my legs so that my feet were under me enough to really give Serena a good screw. Serena moaned harder and came, then yelled, “KEEP GOING!” Serena laid her hands on either side of my head and looked at me.

Her face was covered in sweat, our bodies reeking of other women and massage oil, and her eyes behind those sexy glasses of hers just looked at me like an animal in heat. I came into her right there, but the sight of her face was all I needed to stay hard and keep moving. I could smell Polly and Regina as they kept on making ferocious love right next to us, and it was the hottest, most animal thing I had ever felt. I just kept on moving, as Serena kept on moaning above me the entire time. Finally, I couldn’t go anymore, and it felt like I was yelling like Tarzan as I came one last time.

Serena laid down next to me, struggling to breathe. “Holy shit,” she gasped, “Where did THAT come from? You’ve never lasted this long before.” I took a few seconds to catch my breath, “I don’t know, just the whole situation was so hot, I felt like I could go on forever.”

“Well, you win,” Regina said. I looked over Polly was laying down on her. “You lasted almost two minutes longer than me. Good job.” I sighed and laid back, “That was a rush.” Serena nodded, “I don’t know how often I can do this, but I won’t mind doing this again, girls.” Polly and Regina smiled, “Anytime girls. Anytime.”


	6. Sensual Serena II

**Chapter 6: Sensual Serena II**

It had taken me a long time to realize that I was ready to get married. I looked back at all the women I’d ever had sex with one day when traffic made Serena late coming home. I came to realize that while I had enjoyed being with all of them, all of that was skin deep, or maybe a little deeper; but none of them made my heart flutter. Every time I was alone and thought of Serena, I felt like I couldn’t imagine life without her. I’d be willing to give up anything if it meant I could have her in my life, that we could grow old together, maybe even start a family.

The thing about me is, I’m an extremely rare specimen, a fertile intersex woman. Intersex people are born 1 in 10,000 births, all of them infertile. But me, I’m not like them. Both my womb and vagina are working as well as my penis and testicles, even if the testes are internal. I can both get pregnant and make another woman pregnant, doctor once said I was ‘very fertile’ when it came to maybe being pregnant, and I have an above average sperm count too. Apparently, I’m 1 in 10,000,000.

Because of my condition, and my family’s lifestyle, middle and high school were Hell. Fundies did their best to keep me out of school, called me an abomination and freak of nature to my face. They accused my parents of being devil worshipers, claimed I was the result of surgery, a liberal hoax, all of it. May parents hired some good lawyers to let me go to school. I started learning martial arts then to protect me from the fundies’ kids. A lot of boys and girls targeted me when they found out about my unique body. It was only in the middle of High School that things started getting better; after I beat the shit out of five of the dipshits that came after me all by myself.

The fundies tried to get me expelled, but there was video of me giving it my all against five bigger guys; plus, they blackened both my eyes and broke two of my ribs and nose. My face looked like shit for a few weeks, but no one tried anything against me again. Needless to say, I didn’t have any friends in school; if it wasn’t for my huge family, I probably wouldn’t be nearly as well-adjusted as I am.

I can’t even remember the name of the woman I gave my virginity to; it was a one-night stand when I was nineteen. A hookup at some swinger party I went to because I wanted to have sex. I had a number of one-night stands afterwards, became friends with benefits with Kori and Nia, got lucky with some lonely single women or those with open relationships. I always made sure the relationship was an open one; if I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t do anything. My life wasn’t all that great, I was barely keeping the rent on my apartment. In another few months I would have had to move back home, but then I met Serena.

We first met at a bar. She was sitting alone, looking nervous. I invited her to share a table, and we started talking. Mostly about work or school; complaining about all the usual crap like unreasonable customers, no one respecting us, and more. Before I knew it, we were both pretty hammered, and I took her to my apartment to sleep the booze off. It was completely innocent, honest; I was too drunk to get it up and I liked talking to her.

I could hold my liquor better than her, or maybe she had drank more than I thought. Either way, I got up first and was getting ready for my day. I was peeing, when she burst into the bathroom and pushed me aside to puke in the toilet. I was naked at the time because I was going to take a cold shower to sober up some more. After Serena had finished puking her guts out, she finally saw me and my entire body, she had pushed me into my bathtub, and it was a little awkward getting up. And after seeing me in all my glory she said, “I’m so sorry.”

Not ‘what are you?’ Not ‘Why does a girl have a dick?’ Not ‘Are you some kinky tranny bitch?’

‘I’m so sorry.’

She didn’t treat me like something strange, she treated me like a person with feelings. That was probably when I started falling in love with her. Well, after that we got ready as best we could, and I asked if we could meet again later. She said yes. It was a few months as we dated and got to know each other before we finally had sex. I admit, being in love with a girl really adds…something to sex. Emotional, spiritual, placebo, I don’t know; but it was the best sex I’d had up to then. After four months of dating, we moved in together; two people paying the rent is easier than one.

After living together for a year, I finally decided I was ready to pop the big question, to ask her to marry me. My bio-Dad and bio-Mom were the only married couple in our big poly-family of their generation. It takes a really strong bond to go from monogamy to polyamory, if me and Serena were half as good together as them, then we would have a long, happy marriage.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Serena open the door. I was dressed in my best clothes, a black suit and red tie with black leather shoes and everything. When she closed the door and saw me, Serena looked shocked. “Maxie, what’s going on?” she asked. I looked up at her and all I could do was speak from my heart. “Serena…I think that you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me in my life. Someone like me, who isn’t what people say is supposed to be ‘normal’, I didn’t have a great life growing up. God knows my family did their best, but not many people who know about me can look me in the eyes honestly and see me for who I am.

“But then you came into my life and made me feel things that I never felt before. Of all the women I’ve known, you’re the only one I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with,” I told her, then I got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. I opened it to show a silver ring with a large blue diamond in the center that matched Serena’s gorgeous eyes. “Please, marry me.”

Serena was quiet for an entire minute as we stared at each other, and then she collapsed to her knees. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry, “Yes, I’ll…I’ll do it. I…want us to be together forever. I want us to have kids, live life, and grow old together. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Serena let me go with happy tears in her eyes as I slid the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly. We hugged each other again for I don’t know how long, and I don’t care. We were two women in love, engaged.

When we let go of each other she had a look in her eyes that got me excited. “Wait right here,” she told me. I sat on the couch and watched her walk to our bathroom, her hips shaking the entire time. She took twenty minutes to get ready, taking time in the shower first before heading to our room. When she emerged from our room, she was in the sexiest outfit I’d ever seen her in. White lacy lingerie bra and panties with white silk stockings and long white silk gloves, and a pair of cat ears on her head and even a tail she showed off by shaking her booty at me.

“What do you think?” she asked, and licked the back of her hand, “Meow.” My brain turned off for a second, and all I could say was, “I like it.” I was smiling like an idiot too as I said it. Serena got on all fours and crawled over before rubbing her face on my legs. She lifted her head and I pet her. Serena made a sound like a purr and I said, “Who’s a pretty kitty?” Serena purred, “I’m a pretty kitty.” She climbed on the couch and started rubbing her body over me, she smelled like roses as she laid down on my lap. “Pet me,” she purred. I petted from her neck all the way down her back. When I reached her butt, I grabbed a good handful of it before giving her a little spank.

“Meow!” Serena said, and she sounded like she liked it. “You like that?” I asked and spanked her butt again, I liked watching her ass jiggle. “Meow! More!” she said, and I spanked her a little more. Every time I did, she’d give off that sexy ‘meow’. Her butt was good and pink when I stopped, and I couldn’t stop myself anymore. I pulled her panties down and slid my fingers into her wet hairy pussy. “OOOHHH!” she said. I kept on fingering her the whole time. “Oh, you really like that, don’t you, pretty kitty? You like it when I play with your pussy,” I said. Serena meowed and said, “Oh I love it!” I curled my fingers inside her, enjoying the warmth and softness of her pussy. I curled my fingers more, faster and faster, before she finally came.

I lifted my wet hand up and licked her cum off my hand. Serena climbed off my lap and went straight for my pants. I was already rock hard as she pulled them and my underwear off and I kicked off my shoes. She grabbed my cock and rubbed her face on it. Instead of instantly putting it in her mouth, she teased me, licked up my shaft slowly. I was moaning, and had to unbutton my shirt, I was feeling hotter than usual. Serena just kept on teasing me the whole time and it kept me right on edge the entire time and I had to take off everything including my bra to keep from overheating it felt like. “Oh baby, just let me cum already,” I begged her.

“Meow,” Serena said, and took my whole dick in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around it and sucked on it, and I came in literally a minute. She licked it clean and smiled at me, “Did you like that?” My answer was to push her down on the floor, climb on top of her and locked lips with her. We made out like that for a while as I got hard again, our tongues dancing around like nobody’s business. Serena sat up and took off her bra and I latched onto her tits, gnawing and sucking on them. “Oh!” Serena yelled this time, “Calm down Maxie! Don’t use so much teeth!” I let her go and said, “Sorry. This is just getting me really worked up.”

Serena nodded, “I know. Just slow down a little.” I nodded at her and kissed her lips, down her neck and chest and belly. I took a little moment to give her a love bite over her bellybutton, before I climbed up and grabbed my dick, and lined up with her pussy. I slid in easily and started moving. We got our rhythm going good, when I stopped and grabbed one of her legs and lifted it over my shoulder, and started moving again. Serena was moaning out, “It feels bigger!” I just moved faster and grunted, “Maximum penetration!” we kept on going faster and harder until finally we came together.

I sighed and laid down on top of her. Serena hugged me close to her. We were laying on the floor together, we were two women in love, engaged.


	7. Naughty Nia II

**Chapter 7: Naughty Nia II**

It was about two weeks after I proposed that Serena said, “I need to lose weight.” We had been relaxing at night, no sex, just cuddling and watching some anime on Hulu. I grunted and laid my head on her generous bosom and asked, “Why do you say that? I like having a nice soft fiancé pillow.” Serena gave me a look that told me that was the wrong thing to say and I muttered, “Sorry. Okay, what happened?” “My clothes are too tight, for one thing,” Serena said, “I’m starting to get stretch marks for another thing, and finally, my joints hurt. I wake up some mornings and I feel like an old lady, and I’m not even thirty yet!”

I scratched my head at that, “Yeah…that does sound like a problem… Well… I think that Nia can help with that.” Serena looked at me and said, “Go on.” I continued, “Well, she’s like thirty-seven, but she’s got a rocking body. She really takes care of herself; she says its thanks to keeping a good diet and swimming a lot. Maybe she’ll help you out, maybe let you borrow her pool or at least give you a good solid workout plan.” Serena thought about it and said, “Alright, sounds good."

I called Nia and she answered, “Hey, Maxie. What’s up?” I told her about Serena and how she wanted to lose weight. “Alright, come over and I’ll see what I can do,” Nia said. “Alright, we’ll see you at your place,” I said. “Make sure you dress in workout clothes, swimsuits optional,” Nia said, and hung up. Serena looked at me and I told her, “She said to get our workout clothes, and that swimsuits are optional.” We headed to our room and got on our workout clothes, for me that meant sleeveless black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, for Serena it meant ugly grey sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. I saw her and noticed that the baggy outfit looked a little…formfitting. I looked at her and she said, “What?”

I tried to tactfully say, “That looks a little tight.” Serena sighed, “I know. I hope my swimsuit fits at least.” Serena pulled out a black and white striped bikini and put it in my gym bag and we headed out, I decided not to bring a swimsuit. Optional after all.

We got to Nia’s apartment and she was waiting for us wearing black sports bra and matching sweatpants. Once we were out of the car she said, “Alright girls, I hope you’re ready. Consider this a test to see what I got to work with. Depending on how you do, will determine how I’m gonna whip you into shape. Any questions?” I raised my hand and said, “You mean I’m part of this too?” Nia looked at me with a serious look in her eyes, “If you care about your fiancé, then yes.” I shut up after that and Serena and I stood in front of Nia in her front lawn.

For the next fifteen minutes we went through a bunch of jumping jacks, high knees, running in place, burpees, and squats. Nia led us through all of them, and by the time the fifteen minutes were up we were all sweating, Serena the most of all. She was struggling to breathe; I admit I was breathing heavy too but she looked like she might legitimately pass out on us. “Alright, let’s go inside, I’ll get you some water,” Nia said and led us in. She handed us some bottles of water and we drank as Nia explained to us, “First off, how much do you want to lose and when?” Serena took a second to catch her breath after finishing her water before saying, “Fifty pounds, at least.”

I stared at her and said, “But you’ll lose your awesome curves!” Serena and Nia looked at me, and Nia said, “Maxie, think with something above your waist.” With two women as intimidating as them, I just sighed and shut up. Then I looked at Serena, “Babe, will this make you happy?” Serena looked back at me, “Yeah, I want to feel like my age not my waist size.” Those blue eyes of hers are so beautiful, it makes one believe in a God. “I’ll help however you need me.” Nia smiled, “Then get into your swimsuits. Your training starts now!”

We all went inside, and Serena and Nia got changed into their swimsuits. I just stripped naked and folded my clothes in a corner before heading into Nia’s pool. Serena’s black and white striped bikini was…snug on her, but beach legal. Nia was wearing a tight-as-Hell navy blue one-piece that showed off her muscular back and her amazing ass very well. I got a boner, any lover of women with a member would have. “Alright,” Nia said, “For the next thirty minutes, you two will be swimming laps while I fill in a more comprehensive workout and diet plan for Serena. After that, I’ll be swimming with you for another thirty minutes. After that…we’ll see what happens.” The smirk Nia had promised a few things.

Serena and me dived into Nia’s pool and started swimming. I was doing better than Serena was, being lighter and in better shape has its advantages, but my fiancé never gave up. She kept on pushing herself to swim the laps, maybe slowing down at times, but never stopping. I didn’t stop either, Nia wanted us both to participate, and Serena didn’t want anyone’s pity. By the time the thirty minutes were up, we were both gasping for breath as we climbed out of the pool.

“Am I skinny yet,” Serena asked as we laid down on the side of the pool. I rested my head on her left boob and said, “Not yet. But, that was a Hell of a workout.” Just then, Nia showed up and said, “Alright, lovebirds, I got your plan down.” She handed us a blue monthly planner with dates on it. She had dates for strength training, twice a week. Dates for swimming with her, three days a week, cardio for every day and it even had lists of foods Serena could eat to lose weight too. “Follow this plan,” Nia explained, “And you’ll lose your fifty-pounds in about two months. Serena looked up, “That sounds…slow.”

Nia shrugged, “That’s because this is healthy for you. Any diet that offers quick solutions, I don’t trust them. Believe me, this plan will work, after I retired from professional swimming, I got really big, over 220 pounds in fact. I followed this plan, and I’d say the results speak for themselves.” Nia posed and showed off her body, and my erection returned. “Got it,” Serena said. She put the monthly planner down on a side table away from the pool, and we all three dove back into it. For the next thirty minutes, Nia glided through the water like a mermaid, while we struggled to keep up with her.

By the time we were done swimming with Nia, we had to help Serena climb out of the pool, she was exhausted. We helped her to a beach chair and laid her down on it. “You did pretty good. You got a lot of heart, Serena. Just keep that up, and you’ll lose that weight in no time,” Nia said, and went inside to grab some drinks. I sat down next to Serena and she looked at me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss, “I’m proud of you, babe.” Serena nodded and said, “You know…I actually like this feeling. Using my body like this, it’s really making me feel…horny.”

“You mean…”

“Just fuck me, Maxie,” Serena said, and untied her bikini bottom before taking it off and throwing it away. She threw off her top too just as I grabbed my dick and pushed it inside her. I started fucking her hard, Serena didn’t move at first before she started moving her hips in synch with me. We kept on moving, my head sucking on her tits as much as I could as she moaned under me, both of us getting lost in the moment as we only focused on our desires. We were both sweating hard when I finally came inside her, and then we looked at each other. I pulled out and climbed up to kiss her, our tongues started dancing together before Nia said, “You got room for one more?”

We looked up to see Nia, naked, holding some water bottles for us. Her dark nipples were already stiff, and her quim was soaked. Serena just smiled, “After a drink you can.” Nia handed us the water bottles and rubbed her cunt a little as she said, “So, I take it you’re still an open relationship.” I nodded and said, “Why fix what ain’t broken?” I was hard again, and Nia crawled over. She grabbed my dick and gave it a lick, “Serena, you taste pretty good.” She took my whole dick in her mouth and Serena said, “Thanks.”

Serena came over and gave my tits a few love bites, before pinching my nipples. “So, Maxie, who sucks your dick better?” she asked me. “I don’t know…I need a comparison,” I said and Nia started bobbing her head faster. Serena kept fondling me as Nia kept sucking me off, before I finally came, spurting my jizz down Nia’s throat. Nia swallowed and looked up with a smile, “Serena, come here.” Serena walked over and Nia grabbed her ass, fondling it, “Nice and soft.” She then licked up Serena’s cunt and smacked her lips, “The source tastes better”, before diving her face into her cunt. Serena moaned out, “Oh, Nia, you’re so good at this!”

Nia responded by groping and squeezing her soft ass more, and I felt myself getting harder. I wished I could stick it into Serena’s ass, but she said it was ‘Exit Only’, so I walked over to Nia and grabbed my dick and lined it up with Nia’s cunt. She was so wet it slid inside easily, and I started humping her as she kept on eating out Serena. Nia moaned into Serena’s cunt, and Serena held her head close to her as she yelled, “KEEP GOING!” I just kept on humping into Nia faster and harder, watching her eat out Serena and I finally got so excited I slapped Nia’s ass hard. Nia moaned out and I spanked her again. Nia went back to eating out Serena, moaning into her quim as I kept on fucking and spanking her, before we all came together. 

We all sat down, and Nia said, “It’s been a while since I came that hard.” I smiled, “So you like it when I spank you huh?” Nia smiled, “A little bit.” We chuckled at that, and soon I was hard again, just admiring Nia and Serena’s nude, sweaty bodies. Serena came over and licked up my dick. “Hmmm, I think your dick tastes better after another woman’s been on it,” she told me before she started sucking me off. Nia walked over until her ass was over my head, “Time to put your mouth to work again.” She sat on my face, her ass right on my lips. I grabbed her ass cheeks and licked all over her puckering anus, tasting her sweat as I did.

I just let the smell of the two women I was making love to overwhelm me as I focused on eating out Nia’s ass while Serena sucked me off. All of this was getting to my head as the smell of sex was everywhere, Serena and Nia both moaning as we all moved to pleasure each other as much as we could, and I came first, but then I spanked Nia’s ass with both hands and she came all over my face. After that it was a swirl of Serena and Nia’s tongues as they switched between licking my face clean and making out with me before we were finally just making out in a French kissing threesome.

When we all came up for air I was rock hard one more time and my fiancé and our partner got on all fours, their splendid asses both facing me. “Come on, Maxie,” Serena said, “One more time, for both of us.” Nia and Serena wiggled their butts at me and I took a deep breath.

I entered into Serena first, and with my left hand I started fingering Nia’s cunt. I went as slow as I could, moving with my fingers to pleasure both of them. I could feel when Serena was about to cum, and I stopped. I then switched over and started humping into Nia as I fingered Serena with my right hand. I spanked Nia’s ass with my left hand as I fucked her, and she groaned each time, getting closer and closer to cumming, before I pulled out of her and switched places with Serena again. I don’t know how long I kept it up, stopping just before one of them came from my dick, and then putting it into the other one. All I know is that I soon heard Serena and Nia both groaning, “Maxie! LET ME CUM ALREADY!”

I was screwing Nia then, and I grabbed her hips with both hands and moved my hips faster than I had before and in less than a minute, she came. I was on the edge myself as I grabbed Serena’s hips and started fucking her just as hard and fast as I had Nia. It was only a minute before Serena came one last time and I squirted into her one final time. I pulled out of her and laid down on my back. I needed a few minutes to breathe before I asked Nia, “So, we doing this every time we swim.” Nia chuckled, “Depends on my schedule.” I turned to Serena and told her, “You’re gonna lose that weight in no time.” Serena caught her breathe and said, “Definitely.”


	8. Someone Like Me

**Chapter 8: Someone Like Me**

It was about three weeks into Serena’s exercise regimen from Nia and she was already seeing results, enough that she had to get new clothes because her old ones were too big. I was…not as disappointed as I thought I would be when it came time for her to get smaller lingerie, but not by much. Come on, a woman who’s a natural F-cup is rarer than a platinum mine in your backyard. That said, the show she put on in the lingerie store more than made up for it. I will admit though, it actually brought our personal sex life to new heights, I really needed to work harder to keep up with Serena now. Plus, exercising and dieting with her was making me a little buffer, more defined. I honestly felt like I was gonna look like the love child of an elf and a dwarf soon, androgynous looking AND buff as Hell.

We were walking to the parking garage where we were parked, had to go to the city to find a store that had her size, when I heard a noise coming from an alleyway. “Babe, stop,” I said, and we stopped. I heard a girl’s voice, “Look, I…I got credit cards, you can take them!” The alley was dark, and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. “I think we’d like something better,” I heard a man’s voice say, and a second one said, “Come here!” I told Serena, “Call the cops!” and ran down the alley. I heard one guy say, “Shit, she’s a fucking tranny!” and the other said, “He’s still got two other holes we can use!”

That was when I saw them, two big guys, at least two-hundred pounds and about ten inches taller than me. They had size and numbers, I had surprise, skill, and I was pissed off! “LEAVE HER ALONE!” I screamed and charged in elbow first, driving it into one of the big guys’ kidneys. He screamed in pain and before the other guy could react, I kicked him as hard as I could right between his legs. He fell to his knees in shock, screaming a few octaves higher, and I finished with a side kick to his head that sounded like it broke a few teeth. “PUNK!” the first guy yelled and I spun around in time to block a wild haymaker punch. It was hard enough to make me step to the side some, but his next punch was a hook with more precision and I ducked under it, barely, and punched him in his solar plexus as hard as I could.

The guy grunted in pain and I kicked him right in the same spot, fully knocking the air out of him and making him fall. I ran over and finished by putting my heel to his throat and said, “Don’t even think of moving, dickhead!” I put pressure on his throat to get the message across, and he held up his hands in a ‘I give up’ gesture. Two minutes later the cops arrived, and I got a look at the girl they’d tried to rape. She was maybe eighteen, nineteen at best, very petite, wearing a frilly purple dress with black stockings and matching heels. She had long strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails with large blue eyes and was carrying what looked like a heart wand.

The girl was curled up in a fetal position, trying not to let people see her member, but it was hard for her, the bastards had torn off her underwear. The police took the dickheads into custody, and we all went to the Police Station. Serena and I gave our statements, and the victim gave hers too. She was willing to press charges of aggravated assault and battery, as well as attempted sexual assault. When the police were done with us, Serena and I saw her as we left the Station. She was just off the steps when she fell to her knees and started crying.

We went to her and Serena put her hands on her shoulders, “It’ll be alright. They can’t hurt you anymore.” The girl sobbed for a minute before speaking, “M-my parents w-warned me about the city, but I wanted to go to the College here… and… I thought I could have fun here…maybe. But…” she started sobbing again and Serena wrapped her in a hug and I said, “Hey now, you’ve got friends at least. Let’s…get you some underwear for now, and maybe get some drive-thru somewhere, does that sound good.” The girl looked up at me and said, “Thank you. I…don’t want to think would have happened if you hadn’t saved me.” I gave her a reassuring smile, “Girls like us need to stick together.” 

We took her to a nearby store and got her some cheap underwear, and then we got some burgers and fries from drive-thru, Nia’s diet allowed for one cheat day every four weeks, and this would be it. As we ate, the girl told us more about herself. Her name was Taylor, Taylor Rivers. She was a College student at Lambert College in the city; she was dressed as she was because she was coming back from a cosplay convention; she was a Magic Girl named Pretty Purple Purée. That got us talking about anime in general as we ate; it helped get Taylor’s mind off of the assault.

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” I asked her when we were done eating. “I have a friend who lets me stay at his place, but he’s probably asleep by now,” Taylor explained. “Well, if you don’t mind, you could spend the night at our apartment. It’s not that big, and you may have to sleep on the couch, but it’s a pretty comfy couch,” I offered. The girl blushed and said, “Thank you. I…think I’d like that a lot.” I sat back and sized Taylor up as Serena and her started talking about Magical Girl anime. I’m more of a seinen dark action fan myself. Taylor was smaller than me, only five-foot-tall, maybe less without her heels. She was more cute than sexy, but still attractive. Her chest was flat as a board, but she had a nice pair of legs and butt…

I smacked my forehead to stop myself, What the Hell was wrong with me!? This girl had almost been raped, and here I was checking her out! “Something wrong, Maxie?” Serena asked. “I-I just remembered, I don’t think we have anything she can wear for pajamas,” I quickly said. Serena shrugged, “It’s fine babe, I’m sure that yours will fit her fine, or at least close enough for one night. And you have some old clothes that don’t fit anymore since you started buffing up that you can part with tomorrow.” “Y-Yeah,” I agreed, “I forgot about that.” We were done by then, so we headed to mine and Serena’s car after Taylor left her friend a text message. Serena had my right arm and Taylor was holding on to my left arm. Taylor was feeling the muscles in my arm, and I might have flexed it a little.

Damn it Maxie! Get your head out of your pants! SHE! IS! A! VICTIM! The last thing on her mind would be sex!

The drive back home was pretty short, and we headed inside. We let Taylor take a shower first and gave her a pair of my pajamas. “You look nervous,” Serena told me as I started getting my own pajamas. “I’m fine!” I said a little too loudly. “Little Maxie looks excited,” Serena pointed out. I swallowed and said, “I mean, that show you put on was pretty damn sexy.” Serena just smirked, “You’re thinking about Taylor, aren’t you?” I just sighed, “Yeah. She’s cute. And I did like how she hung my arm, making me feel like a big hero and shit. But I wasn’t planning on doing anything with her, I swear! I mean, she’s been through enough tonight, I shouldn’t force her, or make her think that she owes me anything.”

Serena nodded, “I think it’s because you’re excited, she’s intersex like you, isn’t she?” I nodded, “I honestly didn’t think I’d meet another girl like me. I might have fantasized a little bit about what that would be like, watched some pretty good hentai too online that gave me ideas, but I’m never going to take advantage of a kid. She’s not even old enough to drink yet.” My fiancé gave me a kiss and said, “You’re a good girl, Maxie. And I think you’re being a little too hard on yourself.” A few minutes later, Taylor was done taking a shower and I went in next.

I spent about twenty minutes in the shower. It was a very, very, cold shower as I was trying to think with the head above my neck and not the one below my waist. When I got out, I heard Serena and Taylor watching a show together and Serena telling her, “She’s a pretty great girl really.” I walked in our living room and said, “Talking about someone I know?” Serena just stood up and gave me a kiss before heading into the shower herself. Taylor was sitting on our couch with an extra pillow and blanket Serena gave her as well as my old white t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. The shirt hung off her left shoulder some and made her look appetizingly cute.

We finished watching the anime she and Serena had started, and she turned it off. Taylor looked at me and said, “Maxie…I want to thank you for saving me.” I quickly said, “You don’t need to. Anybody with a heart would have done the…” She interrupted me by practically tackling me down on the couch. My body moved before my brain and before I knew it I was making out with her. Taylor came up and looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers, “Please, make me forget it happened! I want my first time to be with you!” She went down and started kissing me again, and I finally grabbed her and pulled her off, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!” We sat up and I said, “You got to try to enjoy it more. Like this.”

I had a feeling Serena had given permission for this, and knowing it was her first time gave me an incentive to make this good. I swiped a few hairs out of Taylor’s face and kissed her, more gently this time. Taylor responded to me and seemed to like my gentler approach as I slowly slid my tongue past her lips and into her mouth. It was obvious she was really a virgin with how clumsy her French kissing skills were, but I gently guided her and soon had her moaning.

I could feel myself getting rock hard and looked down to see she was too…REALLY HARD! “Holy shit,” I whispered when I saw her bulge. Taylor blushed, and I said, “Wow…I think I’m almost jealous. Can I see it?” Taylor nodded and laid down as I pulled my pajama bottoms off of her. Her dick was HUGE! As in porn stars would be jealous huge! I used my hand as a measure using and old rule of thumb and saw she was an entire foot long erect. Underneath was her vagina, soaking as well. “I…I don’t know how to do this,” she said, “I heard that I’m too huge for most people.” I nodded, “Do you want me to penetrate you then?” I asked her. “Please,” she said. I took off my shirt and she did the same and I peeled off my pajamas as I started making out with her again.

Taylor’s hands started rubbing my body as we kissed, she liked feeling my muscles. I gently kissed down her neck, lightly nipping, just enough for her to feel it without leaving marks before making it to her delicious flat chest. I licked around her nipples and she moaned louder. I grabbed her dick and started rubbing her off as I kept on kissing and licking her nipples. I heard that those with smaller breasts are more sensitive, something about less fat meaning their nerves are closer to the surface. Taylor proved it withing twenty seconds of her handjob as her dick came all over my hand.

I smirked at her as she blushed and breathed harder. “You like that?” I asked as I licked her cum. It was salty, but not grossly so. I kind of liked it, not as much as the stuff that comes from a pussy, but close. Taylor swallowed and said, “Can I make you cum too?” “Go ahead,” I said and sat back a little. She kissed and licked at my c-sized chest as her hands massaged my abs and arms, she really liked my muscles. She kissed down to my dick and looked up at me, “I don’t know what to do.” I smiled a little, “Just lick it a little, see if you like the taste first. If you don’t, you can do other things.” She nodded and licked up my dick a few times. “I like it,” she said. “Go slow, this is your first time after all. Just wrap your lips around it and go down at your own pace. You don’t need to go super-fast, just at your own pace,” I said.

Taylor followed my advice and started moving her lips around my dick before going down. She was slow at first, slowly building up speed. “That’s it, you can always come up for air if you have to,” I said as I rubbed her strawberry-blonde hair. It wasn’t the best blowjob I ever had, but it was still nice feeling her virgin lips around my cock. She came up after two minutes and I said, “That was nice.” Taylor smiled and went down again. I guided her to how to move, and then decided to help by imagining if Serena was here, shared between the two of us, and I came in Taylor’s mouth. Taylor lifted up and opened her mouth to show me my cum inside her mouth before closing it and swallowing.

I just laughed, “You watch too much hentai.” She just smiled and said, “Please, fuck me, in here.” She laid down and spread her pussy for me. It was soaking wet and I nodded, climbing on top of her and slowly went inside. I gently went through her hymen. She gasped and I stopped, she said, “Keep going. Oh God, it’s better than I thought it’d be!” I fully went into her to my surprise, and then I lifted her up until she was sitting in my lap. Taylor instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around me as I kissed her and started moving my hips.

Taylor moaned more and more as I moved and I told her, “You can move too, you’ll enjoy it more.” Taylor started moving her hips, and it took a few minutes before we found our rhythm. I picked up my pace and she moved with me more and more, before her dick came again all over my stomach. I kept on moving inside her and Taylor didn’t stop making noise as we fucked.

She screamed as she came a third time and I finally came inside of her. Taylor stopped moving and groaned as I pulled out. She was exhausted after all that, and I gently laid her down on the couch with the pillow. She was barely conscious as I wrapped her in a blanket. Taylor was completely unconscious as I kissed her goodnight.

I headed to mine and Serena’s room and she was waiting for me, bare naked in all her glory with her pussy dripping wet from masturbating to the sounds of me and Taylor making love. “Let me clean you up, darling,” she said as I pounced on top of her.


	9. Kinky Kori and Frisky Freddi

**Chapter 9: Kinky Kori and Frisky Freddi**

Well, eventually the time came that Serena and I had to tell our families that we were engaged. We went to mine first. My Moms and Dads all welcomed her with open arms, along with my brothers and sisters, nephews and nieces. Just about my whole family was invited to the wedding, which would be in three months after we told them. It was a long trip to talk with everyone in my, for lack of a better word, clan, and by the time we got home, we were both exhausted. We took two days just to stay home before Serena decided that she had to tell her family. When she told me that I looked at her and said, “I’m not going.” Serena sighed, “Maxie, please.” I shook my head, “I’m not going. They all hate me they call me a freak practically to my face. The second they hear that we’re engaged, all Hell will break loose. And I don’t think I wouldn’t hurt someone.”

“They’re still my family, maybe they’ll be yours too,” she said. “I still won’t go. I spent too much of my life being called a freak to my face, of people never giving me a chance. And what if they find out we’re an open relationship? If they ask, I won’t lie to them. This is our life, and if we’re really family, they’ll respect our life choices. Even though all my brothers and sisters were raised in a poly-family, they’re all monogamous. That’s their choice, and our parents still love them. But the opposite way… I never even met my grandparents because they couldn’t accept what my parents had,” I said, then stopped when I saw I was gripping my hands so tightly that my short fingernails were leaving imprints in my palms. I took a deep breath and said, “If they change their minds, then they can tell me to my face. But…I’ve been disappointed before about people.”

Serena was quiet as she got up. We slept in bed. Just slept. Neither one of us was willing to give an inch on this.

The next morning, Serena said, “I’m going, with or without you. I know that you had a hard life, but that doesn’t give you the right to be so pig-headed about this.” I looked sadly at her and hugged her. I looked up at her eyes and told her, “I don’t want to see you be disappointed. I lost a lot of friends who couldn’t accept me. I don’t want you to see that happening with your family.” Serena hugged me back and said, “You’re wrong about them. Just trust me.” I answered, “I do trust you, more than anyone else in the world. But I won’t go.” She looked disappointed in me as she gave me a kiss and then left to go pack. I helped her along, and she kissed me goodbye before driving off.

After watching an entire season of anime at home, I headed out, straight for Kori’s place. I needed someone to talk to and I didn’t know who else could even begin to understand my side of the situation. I drove up to her gate and she let me in. When I knocked on the door, I was surprised to see it was Freddi who answered, dressed in a French maid outfit. “Good evening, Maxie,” she answered. Her curly blonde hair was straightened and in a braid down her back, and her green eyes looked happy to see me. “Hey, Freddi. Um…what’s with the getup?” I asked as I went in Kori’s house.

Freddi smiled, “Well, after you hooked me up with Mistress Kori, I’ve sort of become her favorite toy. Honestly, I can’t thank you enough! I don’t think I’ve ever really felt more satisfied before!” I remembered that I had told her about Kori after screwing her, but I didn’t think she’d become Kori’s personal bondage slave! “For real!? You like doing whatever she asks?” I had to ask her, noticing her skirt lift up enough to show she was going commando underneath. “Definitely. Plus, it’s not like she’s overly demanding; it’s more like having a roommate who fucks me regularly than me actually being a ‘slave’,” Freddi explained as we entered Kori’s living room. Kori was reading ‘Carmilla’ and when Freddi and I went in Freddi said, “Mistress, your guest is here.”

Kori marked her place and said, “Maxie, I take it you’re here to give me an invitation to your wedding?” I shrugged, “I hope so. But…me and Serena kind…of had a…fight today.” Kori was all ears then as she sat up and asked, “Tell me what happened.” While I explained what happened, Freddi played the part of a maid and served us some tea, that was probably spiked with a little rum based on the spiciness of it. Not enough to get us drunk, but enough for my lips to loosen up as I told Kori and Freddi what had happened. By the time I was done, I just yelled, “What the Hell am I supposed to do!? I love her more than any girl I’ve ever known. All she has to do is say she wants me to be mono, and I’ll never touch another girl ever again, no one but her! But…I’ve never been more pissed off with her, and her shitty parents, and this entire fucking situation!”

I was standing up and probably more drunk than I realized since I was standing up and waving my arms around like some stage actor giving it their all. Once I was done, I took a deep breath and let it out before plopping down on a chair. After everyone was quiet for a minute I asked, “The Hell did you put in that tea?” Kori said, “Just a little Blackheart rum to go with it. It went through you a lot harder than I thought it would.” I shrugged and nodded, “One of the downsides of being short. I can’t hold my liquor.”

“I’ll say,” Kori said. I sat down again and asked, “What am I supposed to do, Kori? I love Serena, I want her to be happy. But…come on, I’ve been damn lucky to meet so many girls that don’t mind my… ‘extra package’, especially now when folks make up so much shit about people that are different. Should I go back to her, and face her family, or am I right to just stay here and not go?” Kori sighed and rubbed her red hair before saying, “I don’t know, Maxie. I don’t think I’ve ever really been in love. Plus, I’m a cis-gender woman, not intersex like you, that complicates things.”

I nodded in agreement. She continued, “I’m mostly talking out of my ass here, but I’ve heard that true love isn’t selfish, and you must be willing to give up things in order to prove you’re in love. Some people would say that Serena agreeing to an open relationship is a sacrifice for you. What have you given up for her?” I thought about that question, seriously. Living with her, making love with her and others, so many experiences, but I never felt like I was giving up anything for her. “Nothing,” I answered Kori, “I’ve never given up anything for her. I guess that…I should call her then, see if I can be there for her.” Kori nodded and left the room as I took out my phone and called my fiancé.

Serena answered on the third ring and the first thing she said was, “Maxie.” “Serena,” I said, “I want to talk about your family.” Serena then started to cry. “You were right,” she told me. I was quiet as she said through tears, “I told them everything about us, and they kicked me out of the house. They said I’m a slut, a skank, a whore, that I should just die. I…I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, but I didn’t want to admit that I was wrong.” I swallowed and said, “I’m sorry this happened, baby. Just tell me where you’re at and I’ll come pick you up.” Serena answered, “No. I’ll be home tomorrow. Just wait for me.” “Alright babe, I’ll wait for you,” I told her. “I love you,” she said. “I love you too,” I answered, and then we hung up. I was really feeling that rum then, I really hate being short sometimes, and I fell asleep in a bed in Kori’s guestroom.

I was having a pretty pleasant dream. Me, Serena, and all our friends with benefits were there, enjoying the sun and surf. Things took a sexy turn in the dream when Serena declared, “Alright girls, time for Maxie’s birthday surprise!” Then everyone tore off their bathing suits like you see cop-strippers do, all of their glorious bodies on display. Serena and two other girls, I couldn’t really tell because I was being mobbed, everyone licking and kissing me while Serena and the others were giving me the kind of triple blowjob that only exists in porn and sex fantasies, and I just groaned as I came.

That was when I realized it was no dream. I opened my eyes, I usually go to bed naked, and saw that it was no dream, there was Serena, licking the tip of my dick while Freddi and Kori were at the sides. “Good morning, Maxie,” Serena said with a smile as she licked around my tip. “S-Serena, when’d you get back?” I asked her. Serena moved over to let Freddi start really sucking on my dick, with Kori aggressively helping her. My fiancé moved up to kiss me and said, “Last night, about two hours after we talked. Freddi called and told me what happened. I guess you could consider this a ‘makeup foursome’.”

I somehow stopped myself from cumming again right there and said, “Get up. Serena’s the first one I’m doing.” The three of them got off and I saw Freddi was still dressed as a maid while Kori was in her braless corset and stockings, Serena and me were the only ones completely naked. Serena laid down and spread her legs, and I crawled over her and pumped my dick inside her. We only needed a few seconds to find our rhythm and I started moving faster. Serena kept up with me as I smothered my head into her still amazing, if slightly smaller, tits and sucked on her nipples.

She was moaning in pleasure as I sucked hard enough on her right nipple that when I polled my face off it made a POP sound I saw that Kori had put on a strap-on and had Freddi bent over as she fucked her ass. Freddi and Serena’s moans filled the room, and I had to focus to keep going. I just looked into Serena’s gorgeous eyes as she started screaming, “MAXIE!” She came first and I lifted up her left leg and put it on my shoulder to penetrate her even deeper. She screamed again as she came in under a minute and this time, I came with her.

I pulled out and gave Serena a nice long kiss and saw that Kori was done with Freddi. Freddi’s maid outfit was undone enough for her tits to hang out and Kori said, “I think we can all use this slut, what do you think?” Serena caught her breath and said, “I’m calling her face.” Kori went to a dresser and pulled out some wipes and cleaned off her strap-on, “Then I’m calling her cunt. You can get her ass, Maxie.” Kori tossed me a bottle of lube and then laid down on the floor. Serena stood over her with her legs spread, and Freddi leaned down until Kori’s strap-on was inside her.

She started eating out Serena immediately before saying, “You always did have good taste, Serena.” I took my place behind Freddi after lubing up my dick and grabbed Freddi’s hips. I slid into her ass easily, and she was still good and tight. “So, Freddi, how do you like this?” I asked as me and Kori started moving. “I LOVE IT!” Freddi screamed as she came almost immediately before Serena pulled her face back into her pussy. “You are the biggest slut I know!” Serena told her former roommate. Kori kept on pumping her fake dick into Freddi’s pussy, and then curled up enough to bite her neck some. Freddi moaned into Serena’s pussy, but kept on going.

I never thought I’d like being part of a gangbang, but it was better than I thought it was as Freddi was moving between the three of us. Kori and me kept on moving together as Freddi was nearly smothered in Serena’s pussy, and then Freddi came again. Kori moved faster than I thought she could, and I heard her groan as she came, followed closely by Serena. I was the last to cum, right inside of Freddi’s ass. I pulled out of her and Freddi laid down on her back. “No more…I’m done…I’ve never cum so much in my life…” Kori gave her a kiss and helped her sit down on a nearby chair. “I can go one more round,” Serena said.

Kori smiled at that, “Good I think we can all try that thing I mentioned last time then.” I smiled as I said, “You mean that Chain Link thing? Alright. How does that work?” Kori had Serena lie down on the bed and started sucking on her left tit. I crawled over and started licking Serena’s right one. I looked and saw Serena getting wet again. Kori saw that too and crawled on top of Serena, lining up her strap-on with her pussy, and bending her back enough for her ass-cheeks to separate. “Alright, Maxie, you can do my butt. I’m getting her pussy,” Kori said as she slid her strap-on into Serena. I got some more lube on my dick and grabbed hold of Kori’s amazing ass and pushed inside of her.

“Holy shit, your ass feels amazing, Kori!” I had to exclaim, in all our time as friends with benefits, this was the first time I ever did her ass. Kori grunted, “Good. Now, start moving!” Kori and me started moving, and Serena too. It was almost like a Newton’s Cradle, with Kori’s hips moving between mine and Serena’s as we found the right rhythm. After we found the right way to move, Kori said, “So, Serena, do you like my dick more than Maxie’s?” Kori moved faster and I sped up my hips to keep up. Serena, between groans said, “No! It’s not as warm and nice as Maxie’s!” I smiled at that, “Love you too babe!”

I haven’t really screwed too many girls’ asses before, most of them prefer their cunt getting screwed, but I had to admit, Kori’s was the best I’d ever felt, if it wasn’t for the lube then I would have probably never been able to get inside her. I was so caught up in the moment that I finally moved without thinking and smacked Kori’s ass. “OW!” she yelled. “Sorry,” I quickly said. “Keep going!” Kori told me, and I kept on humping her ass while she was humping my fiancé. We kept on going and I spanked her again. Kori yelled, “Shit, I think I like that!” I spanked her again and again as my hips kept on moving, until she had a bright red handprint on her ass, and then we all came together.

I sat back and Kori climbed off of Serena after giving her a small kiss. “So, I guess you guys are done with your problems for now,” Freddi said from her chair. Me and Serena looked at each other, “Yeah.” Freddi smiled, “I can’t wait for your wedding. It’ll be something else, I know it.”


	10. MILF Threesome

**Chapter 10: MILF Threesome**

About two weeks after we told our families about our engagement/marriage, Serena and I met Taylor again. She looked rather cute wearing a short-sleeve blue t-shirt and knee length skirt, and sneakers, and she was with her parents too. The assholes who had tried to rape her saw the writing on the wall between her and me acting as witnesses against them along with the evidence the police had, so they made a deal. They wouldn’t serve the maximum time, but they would be in jail for a few years at least. She and her parents had been going out to celebrate when we bumped into them at the mall.

When they saw me and Serena, Taylor said, “Maxie! Serena! Hey!” She waved at us and we walked over to her, “Taylor, hey, how’ve you been?” Serena asked. “Pretty good,” Taylor answered, “Oh, this is my Dad and Mom. Mom, Dad, this is Maxie, and her girlfriend, Serena. Maxie’s the one that saved me.” Mr. and Mrs. Rivers were both rather short, like their daughter, Mr. Rivers was the tallest of them and he was as tall as me while Mrs. Rivers was an inch shorter than Taylor. Mr. Rivers was a redhead with green eyes while Mrs. Rivers was a platinum blonde with bright blue eyes, she was rather lovely for a woman in her forties and wore her Mom jeans pretty well.

To my surprise, the Rivers wrapped me in a hug before I could do anything, and Mr. Rivers said, “We can’t thank you enough for helping our daughter. I can’t imagine what would have happened if it weren’t for you.” Mrs. Rivers continued, “Taylor told us about you, I never thought we would ever meet another intersex person, and not like this either. Thank you, for being there for her.” I admit, I was feeling self-conscious, and mumbled something like, “Yeah, well, I just heard that someone needed help, so I had to help, right?”

“Have you had lunch yet?” Mr. Rivers asked. “Not yet,” Serena said, and introduced herself to the Rivers. After introductions, Mr. Rivers continued, “Let us treat you, it’s the least we can do.” I just said, “Sure,” and we headed out to the food court. We just got pizza and some garlic bread, nothing fancy, and the Rivers paid for it all. As we ate, we talked about work and our lives, me and Serena talked about being a landscaper and a librarian respectively, and it turned out the Rivers owned a BBQ restaurant in South Carolina. They had some interesting stories about starting a business and becoming successful; they weren’t multi-millionaires, but they had a nice retirement waiting for them as well as paying for Taylor’s college education.

After lunch, Mrs. Rivers checked the time and said, “Oh crap, we got to go if we want to catch the plane.” Mr. Rivers nodded and they gave Taylor hugs and kisses goodbye and hugged us goodbye as well saying, “Thank you so much, Maxie, Serena, for being friends for our daughter. If you ever need anything, just ask.” I was blushing as I said, “Thank you. It was nice meeting you.” They headed out, leaving me, Serena, and Taylor sitting at the food court. Serena was chuckling, “I never thought I’d ever see YOU blush. A hundred girls and you’re ready and raring to go but meeting some new people and you turn into a tomato.”

I scratched the back of my head and said, “Well, I’m not used to being treated like I’m Wonder Woman. Um…Taylor, do your parents know about us?” Taylor blushed then and said, “No. I mean, come on, that’s not exactly something you talk to your parents about. I think Mom suspects something. But I’m not totally sure.”

I nodded and said, “So…aside from your parents, how have you been?” Taylor sighed and said, “Ever since I heard those dickheads took a deal, I don’t know how I should feel. Part of me is relieved, I wasn’t sure if I could have handled a trial. On the other hand, I feel like they’re getting off lightly.” Serena said, “Yeah, I hear that. But, it’s over for now, they’ll be rotting in jail for years at least.” Taylor nodded and looked at me, “Um, Maxie, is it alright if I have a date with Serena?” I shrugged and turned to Serena, “Do you want to go on a date with Taylor?” Serena looked at Taylor and took her hand in both of hers, “Sure.” Taylor blushed and said, “B-but, I mean, you two are engaged and all and… I mean…”

I took Taylor’s other hand and told her, “We’re in an open relationship. I can have relations with whoever I want, and Serena can too. This is an equal partnership, an equal relationship. As long as we are open and honest with each other, that’s all that matters. She has my permissions always, and I have hers always; that’s how it works.” Taylor nervously nodded, “I know, but…This is so different.” I lifted Taylor’s chin and looked in her eyes, “Taylor, we’re different. The world is a screwed-up place, we’re just trying to get some good out of it. You don’t have to be embarrassed about that.”

Taylor looked at me with young lovestruck eyes, and Serena giggled, “You’re such a lady-killer, Maxie. Going after young girls now.” I sat down and said, “She’s a young woman, not a girl. Especially now I’d say.” I winked at Taylor and she blushed so adorably I wished we weren’t in public. I was already starting to get hard just thinking about her and Serena, and what they might do for their date. Serena and Taylor made plans for their date, and we drove her back to her campus before me and Serena headed home so she could get ready.

While Serena was getting ready for her date with Taylor, I started training my martial arts to take my mind off of them. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do while she was out; Nia was out of town visiting her daughter, and Kori and Freddi had caught a cold. I could stay at home and watch stuff, or I could go out to a bar for a one-night stand. I was heavily leaning on the latter as I headed for the shower and cleaned off my sweaty body.

As I came into our room after the shower, I caught sight of Serena, her fine ass was facing me as she was bent down to adjust her toeless heels, she had on a little black dress and dark red lipstick as she turned around to look at me. I just let my towel fall and didn’t hide how puffy my nipples were or how hard my dick was. Serena smirked at me as she leaned over and kissed me before grabbing my dick, her lipstick smeared my face some as she said, “You want me to suck you off before I go?” “Yes please,” I immediately said.

Serena smiled, “Sorry, no lip service for you, I don’t want to mess up my lipstick.” She started squeezing my dick and pumping her hand up and down, “You’ll just have to settle for a little surprise I have for you.” She stopped her handjob before I could cum, and then pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my head. She led me to our bed and had me lay down on it. “Just wait here like a good girl, and you’ll get your surprise,” Serena said before giving me a kiss and leaving.

So, I just laid back and waited with a boner for I don’t know how long. I was wondering who was coming, if it was someone we knew or someone new; or if Serena had hired hookers. I’d never really done it with a hooker before, believe it or not. After about a half hour I heard our door opening and a voice I recognized said, “You got everything?” Another voice I recognized said, “Yep. Now, let’s have some fun.” It was my two favorite MILFs, Polly and Regina. They walked in and said, “Hey, Maxie.” I stayed blindfolded and said, “Hello, ladies.” They laid down on either side of me, Regina and her G-for-Giant Boobs on my left and Polly with her amazing legs on my right. Polly rubbed up my legs and then grabbed my dick, and she lifted it up a little, and saw my cunt. “Say, Maxie, have you ever played with your pussy before?”

I told her, “A few times, when I was a teenager. But masturbating with my cunt and dick is…exhausting. Like an orgasm squared.” Regina giggled at this as her hand rubbed my pussy and I groaned from the sensation. “Well, will you let us have just a little fun?” she asked. I swallowed and said, “Alright.” Polly gave me a French kiss, and Regina did too before they moved down. I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and then felt one mouth on my dick, and another on my cunt.

I groaned out loud as one MILF ate me out and another sucked me out, I had never felt such a thing before. “Oh God, keep going, that feels so good! I never imagined this was possible!” I just kept on moaning as I reached down and felt that it was Regina on my dick and Polly on my cunt and said, “Come on, more! I promise I’ll pay you guys back!” That made them move their mouths even more, and before I knew what hit me, I felt as a firework of pleasure exploded through my body! I’d never had such an intense orgasm before in my entire life.

When my brain rebooted, I said, “God, that was amazing. Polly, Regina I hope you’re ready to cum a helluva lot tonight!” I took off the blindfold and saw that Polly and Regina were already making out. I got between them and started sucking face with Regina first, groping at her soft tits the entire time before I started kissing down to her cunt. Polly took over up top as I licked up Regina’s slit, tasting her pink, and realized I’d never done this with her before. Last time, she had taken charge, and had rocked my world. I owed her a good time too.

I used my lips and tongue to the best I could on her pussy and heard her moaning the whole time. I moved my tongue to start spelling my name, and when I was done, I sucked on her clit, and Regina came, squirting down my throat. I drank her sweet love juice in and licked my lips. It was Polly’s turn and I kissed her, sharing Regina’s taste before I licked and kissed down her fit body and reached her quim. I gave her the same lip service as I gave to Regina, and Regina was holding her from behind and squeezing her C-cup tits as I went before Polly came too.

I sat up and was rock hard as I asked, “Who gets fucked first?” Polly spoke up as Regina got off the bed, “Me, I want both of you to spitroast me.” Regina picked up a strap-on from a bag on the floor and put it on. “Alright baby, I hope you’re ready,” she told Polly as she stood up. Polly got off the bed and bent over it, showing her ass to her wife. Regina bent over her and gave her a kiss before shoving the strap-on into her cunt, and I made my way over and Polly opened wide for my dick. Her lips wrapped around me, and Regina and I started moving.

Polly was like the middle ball in a Newtons Cradle as me and Regina fucked her pussy and mouth, the entire time Polly was groaning around my dick. The vibrations were amazing the whole time as I went, fucking her face the whole time. Regina moved her hips and her titanic tits bounced around as she moved, and I just kept on feeling another orgasm coming, but I focused on moving until I felt Polly scream around my dick, and then she moved her face off and I came all over her face. “Mmmm,” Polly said as she licked some of my cum off, “That was good.”

Regina moved over and her and Polly made out some, Regina helping Polly clean my cum off her face, and I was getting harder watching the two MILFs, hoping that would be me and Serena in twenty years. When they were done, Regina took off her strap-on and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs for me. “Come on Maxie, show me what you can do.” I climbed on over, Regina was a lot like Serena used to be body-wise before Serena took on Nia’s diet. As my dick slid into her pussy, I laid down and kissed her amazing tits and sucked on her nipples before moving my hips.

After a minute, Regina grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks and said, “Come on baby, you know what to do.” Polly came over and licked up my ass before kissing my anus. She kept on moving her lips and tongue on my ass as I kept on fucking Regina, sucking on her tits and moving my hips the whole time. Regina pulled my head down and I started motor boating her, enjoying the soft, warm flesh of her boobs. I felt Regina cum, and Polly’s mouth on my ass finally did it, and I came inside her. As I pulled my dick out, I realized, “Shit, I forgot to put on a condom.” “It’s alright,” Regina said, “I got my tubes tied last month, I’m not having any more kids.”

I nodded at that and Polly said, “Hey, Maxie, you ever do a triangle before?” I thought about it and said, “No, I don’t think so.” Polly smiled and said, “Get on your side.” I laid down like she said, and then Polly laid down on her side with her pussy in my face, and Regina laid down with her pussy in Polly’s face and mouth near my dick. I saw what was going on as Polly said, “Dig in girls.” Polly ate out Regina, Regina sucked my dick, and I ate out Polly. The three of us moved in perfect synch soon enough, our lips all moving. The room was filled with our moans the entire time as we pleasured each other as best as we could. Soon we were all cumming, and we didn’t stop coming until we finally all had to come up for air. We must have cum at least five times just eating and sucking each other off, switching positions whenever we wanted.

I just laid there between two MILFs, cuddling, when Serena came inside. She found us there, and said, “I take it you guys had a good time?” I just nodded, too tired to talk. “Same here,” she said, “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” I nodded again, and fell asleep, dreaming about Serena and Taylor and what they may have done.


	11. Serena and Taylor's Date

**Chapter 11: Serena and Taylor’s Date**

I woke up early still between Regina and Polly. It was soft, and warm, snuggling in with Regina’s ginormous tits, but I had to get up. I had some morning wood but ignored it and headed for the shower as quietly as I could. By the time I was done cleaning up, I heard Serena in our kitchen, cooking breakfast. It was bacon and eggs with toast, something simple. “Morning babe,” I said as I hugged her from behind. My hands noticed how tight her belly was, her exercises with Nia were helping her lose a lot of weight. “Morning,” she said, she flipped the bacon onto a paper towel before turning around and giving me a deep kiss. “So,” I asked, “How was Taylor?”

“You’ll have to wait,” Serena answered. “Oh, come on,” I begged, “I wanna know all the dirty details. Was she nervous? Did she fill you up? Is she better than me? How’d you handle her? I gotta know!” Serena shut me up by stuffing some thick Canadian bacon into my mouth. As I was chewing it, she said, “Good things come to those who wait, Maxie. Besides, it’s not exactly breakfast conversation, and I still need to take a shower after Polly and Regina are done.” And as if right on cue, we started hearing Polly moaning in the shower with Regina. “I’ll answer one question, for now,” Serena continued, “She lacks your girth, so she’s not quite as good as you.”

I didn’t quite start humping her leg at this nugget of information, but I was really anxious to know. Serena had never been with someone else without me before, I wanted to know how she liked it, maybe if there were others she wanted to be with. I started getting a sense of what she felt like when she wanted to hear about my own sensual exploits. Polly and Regina came out of the shower in clothes they didn’t have last night, but then again, I was blindfolded so what would I know? We all sat down for breakfast and had a pleasant talk about work and what we would do about mine and Serena’s wedding; they were wondering if they could be bridesmaids for Serena. We told them we were still working that out and would let them know when we figured it out. After breakfast, they left, and it was just me and Serena alone on a weekend.

We sat down on the couch, and Serena told me, “How about I make this more interesting.” She unzipped my pants and took hold of my dick. I was already hard as she started stroking me and she said, “For how many times you cum during my story, you need to make me cum two times. Think you can handle it?” I just asked, “What if I last the whole time?” Serena answered, “Paizuri for you then.” I barely stopped myself from cumming right there at the thought of her delicious tits wrapped around my dick, and said, “Alright. Challenge accepted.”

Serena started, “I met her outside her dorm. She was wearing a nice sleeveless red dress, with matching heels, a little bit of makeup to look nice, she was really cute. I decided to take her over to Antonio’s Italian Restaurant. Unfortunately, since she’s only eighteen, we couldn’t have wine with the meal, but the lasagna and risotto made up for it. As we ate; we talked, she’s a serious anime nerd, and she also likes all that dark stuff you do too. After dinner we went to see a movie, _The Hopeless Suitors_. It was a nice romance, really dramatic, really steamy. If they showed anymore in the threesome scene, they’d have to call it porn.

“She was really worked up from that movie and trying so hard to hide it. But with that footlong of hers, she was having a hard time of it. As we left, I hugged her from behind and I whispered in her ear, ‘Do you want me to help with that?’ The poor thing managed not to moan out loud and I gave her a kiss on her cute little cheek. She said, ‘Please.’ After that, I had to help her with her big problem. We got back in my car and headed off to a gas station to get her some condoms. Then we went to a nice hotel, it wasn’t cheap, but it was worth it.”

I was having a hard time not cumming as she spoke. She used her sexy voice on me, the kind that most people hope a girl on the other end of a sex hotline sounds like. When she uses that voice, you’d have to be a gay man or asexual to NOT want some of the girl who’s talking. I had to breathe slowly to keep from cumming as my nipples felt way too sensitive. It wasn’t easy keeping it in.

Serena continued her story, “After taking a look around the one bedroom, we headed to the shower. I suggested we go in together, but poor Taylor turned as red as a tomato, and I told her, ‘I’ll go first then.’ The water was nice and hot as it cascaded down my body, cleaning my up for her. Even though I had to use the hotel’s soap and shampoo, I managed. It was almost like a massage as I rubbed the little bar of soap up and down my body until it was nice and sudsy.” I groaned then, and focused hard, not on the image of Serena’s delicious breasts, beautiful cunt, long legs all covered in soap and water, and focused on the day I messed up my back, trying to remember that pain, and managed not to cum.

“After I cleaned up,” she continued, “I dried off, and wrapped myself in a towel. I went out an told her, ‘It’s your turn now.’ Taylor went in, still as red as a tomato, and I sat down and waited. She didn’t take too long, and when I heard the shower turn off, I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my towel. She came out of the bathroom and saw me in all my glory. I opened my arms wide, letting her see my breasts in all their glory, and said, ‘Come here, baby.’ She was so nervous as she walked to me, shedding her towel. She sat down on my lap and we embraced and kissed.

“Her tiny little body contrasted with her long cock that was nearly touching the bottom of my breasts, as our lips and tongues moved together. She doesn’t have as much experience as you, Maxie, but she was nice as we moved together. After a few minutes of making out, Taylor moved off and said, ‘I want to make you feel good, Serena. How do you want me to?’ I smiled at her and said, ‘I want you to eat me out. Like this.’ I pulled her face to mine and licked her lips. She let my tongue inside and I swirled my tongue around hers, just like how you like to move your tongue on my cunt. When I stopped, Taylor looked at me and I told her, ‘Just like that.’

“We moved back in the bed and I laid down, spread my legs wide for her. Taylor kissed her way down my legs and thighs, she took her time to really enjoy them before she finally reached my cunt and licked it just like I showed her. She was a fast learner, Maxie. You’d be proud. Oh, the moves her tongue made, and the raw enthusiasm she put into it, I came in no time at all, she even made me scream a little.”

I focused on dead bodies, dead bodies of animals. Roadkill. I had to tell myself not to cum yet. But it was so hard! Serena was moving her hand faster now too, I was definitely gonna cum. Soon.

And my dear, sadistic, sexy fiancé continued, “After she was done eating me out, we kissed and I asked her if she wanted me to suck her long, hard, cock. She said yes and spread her legs for me. Man, it was so long that I took a minute just licking up and down it, before I finally wrapped my lips around it and went down, down, down, and finally got all twelve inches down my throat.”

“HOLY SHIIIT!” I yelled, it was just too much, and I came right there. Serena took her cum soaked hand and licked it clean. I looked at her and said, “You’re lying, there’s no way in Hell you really deepthroated that monster.” Serena smirked as she took her phone out and showed me a video. It was her, indeed, and Taylor, and she was moving her head up and down on Taylor’s giant dick for about twenty seconds before Taylor screamed in sexual ecstasy. Serena said, “She doesn’t have your stamina yet, sadly.” I nodded, and then grabbed her shirt. I was about to rip it off of her, but she grabbed my hands, “Hold on babe. I like this one. And I’m not done telling my story.”

“You can talk while I suck on your tits,” I told her, “And I’m not wearing a condom for a while.” Serena chuckled as she took off her shirt and bra for me, and I latched on to her left tit. “You got a milk fetish, Maxie?” I looked up and told her, “MILF, milk, whatever. I just know I want to get you pregnant. Keep going, please.” Serena laughed as I licked around her nipple and she continued her story.

“After she came, Taylor asked if she could worship me. So I told her yes. She licked and kissed me from my toes, all the way up to my tits. She sucked on them long and hard, just like you’re doing now, until she got hard again. I spread my legs for her again, and said, ‘Are you ready to feel what a pussy’s like?’ Taylor just nodded and I gave her a condom. She put the condom on and got into position. She slid her dick in, and got pretty far in. Ten inches, and that was when I felt full of her. She started out slow, but quickly picked up steam. I moved my hips with her, and soon she was moving fast and hard, like a jackhammer.

“I just imagined what it would be like with you and her together; and came. Then she came with a scream after my pussy squeezed her tightly. She fell down and laid her head on my breasts and said, ‘I’m sorry, I can’t do it anymore. That was so good. So good…’ I gave her a kiss and let her rest on me for a few hours, just cuddling. Then I gave her some money for Uber and we left the hotel and went our separate ways.” I was rock hard by then, and ready to start making a baby.

Serena raised her hips and I pulled her skirt and undies off her. I didn’t even bother taking off my shirt, just my pants and then thrust into her. For the next hour we made love and fucked until I felt like I was drained dry. After that, me and Serena laid down together, and I started thinking. “Hey, babe,” I said. “Yeah?” Serena asked. “What do you think about expanding our relationship?”


	12. Serena and Taylor and Maxie

**Chapter 12: Serena and Taylor and Maxie**

It was the week after Serena and Taylor’s date when I called her. “Hey, Taylor, are you free today?” “Yeah, after the test today I’ll be free. Is there somewhere you want to meet Maxie?” she answered. I looked at Serena and she mouthed ‘Burger Joint’ so I said, “Yeah, the burger place we took you to that night. Serena and I want to talk to you about something.” Taylor sounded a little nervous, “Oh, alright… is five good?” I looked at Serena and she nodded. “Yeah, that’s good. See you then,” I told her. Taylor hung up and then I looked at Serena. “You’re really sure about this?” I asked her. She nodded, “Yeah. Well, it’s not like a marriage. I like Taylor, and I want to know her better. I can tell you do too.”

I nodded and thought about this. Despite growing up in a polyamorous family, none of my siblings had tried it, and to be honest neither had I. I was nervous about this, having two girlfriends is different from a friend with benefits. Anyone who doesn’t know the difference shouldn’t try to be poly. Serena and I are connected on a level deeper than flesh. While I was excited about Taylor when I was feeling the high of good sex, now when I was calmer, I wasn’t sure. Taylor was eleven years younger than me; would we be too different in age for it to work?

“Well, I’m also worried about how her parents will react,” I admitted. “They seemed nice, they wouldn’t react like mine,” Serena said. I shrugged, “It’s not easy. My bio-parents had to do all the school stuff, but not all my parents. Or siblings. It was like living underground, like a freaking refugee almost, not being able to live our lives. And then when people did find out… Fuck any god that would let people do the shit they did to us. I swear, that if we didn’t have each other, we’d never have made it. I lost a lot of people that I thought were my friends. And Taylor might go through that too.” I looked at my fiancé, who had lost her family because of me and I asked her, “Do you regret it? Do you regret being with me?”

Serena walked up and hugged me, then leaned down and kissed the top of my head. “Maxie, you’re too hard on yourself sometimes. It was hard for me, it was. But it showed me who really cares about me and accepts me for who I am. I wouldn’t change that. You’ve had a hard life, but not everyone is as bad as you think. Times are changing for everyone. Think about it, Taylor’s family had to accept that their daughter was different from other girls. Did they look like they didn’t accept her for everything she is?” I thought back, and to tell the truth, Mr. and Mrs. Rivers reminded me of my Moms and Dads. Their love for their daughter was truly unconditional. “I hope you’re right,” I told Serena, before we headed out to see Taylor.

She was already waiting for us, and we sat down and ordered dinner. As we waited for the food, she looked between us and asked, “So, what’s up?” I looked at Serena and Serena looked at me, and coughed a little and asked, “Taylor, have you ever been in a relationship before?” She looked down with her big blue eyes and said, “Not really. Because of…you know.” I nodded, “I know. Relationships for us can be hard. We’re a rare breed; and finding people who actually see past our differences is hard. Serena and I, we’ve been talking; about us, and you. Have you ever heard of polyamorous relationships?”

Taylor nodded, “That’s where people are in a group…relationship… You mean me…and you two…together?” Serena spoke then, “Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Taylor looked between us, and before she spoke our food arrived. As we ate, she started talking, “I mean…how would that work? I know that you’re open. But, how do you guys not get jealous of other women?”

Serena answered this one first. “Well, not really, at least I don’t. I think of it like this, if you found a treasure, would you rather keep it for yourself, and no one would know that you have it, or do you share it with the world and people know that you have it? Maxie is great, and she’s sexy. People knowing that and liking her makes me feel more desirable. Because of all the billions of women out there, I’m the one she always returns to no matter what.” Taylor looked at me and I said, “That hits the nail on the head, mostly. We always share with each other the details, we keep no secrets, that’s how we make it work.”

Taylor looked at us and started to turn red. “I don’t know. I l-l-love and like you both so much. But. I’m not you two. Can I really be part of it? I mean, you both claimed almost all my virginities. Are you really alright with me?” I’d be lying if I said that didn’t get to me. Serena and I reached out and grabbed her hands. Serena asked her, “Are you alright with us?” Taylor swallowed, still red as a cherry, and said, “Yes.” I smiled as I kissed my fiancé and then looked at Taylor and kissed her as our girlfriend. “Do you want more? Just be honest with us, that’s all we ask. No more than that.” Taylor smiled and said, “Yes.”

We all took my truck and headed back to mine and Serena’s apartment. Taylor looked nervous, and as we got out, I looked at her again and said, “Taylor, this is your life. We won’t force you to make any decisions you don’t want to make.” I offered her my hand, and she took it. “I’m just…excited,” she said, and I saw that she was already hard, “I mean, this is my first threesome after all.” Serena came up and wrapped her in a hug from behind then whispered, “Maybe the first of many to come.” We all went inside and made a beeline for the bedroom. “We’ll wash up first, then you can too,” I told Taylor. “Why not all of us?” she asked. “Bathtubs too small for three people,” Serena answered, and we headed to the shower.

Me and Serena took time to clean each other as we both got turned on, teasing each other’s breasts and giving each other light kisses. When we were finished, we dried off, and decided to hang our towels up and get a dry one for Taylor. We walked in our room to see Taylor was already naked and masturbating with her dick. “Hold on there,” I told her, “Save that for later.” Taylor smiled and we gave her a kiss before she went to the shower. As she started cleaning her petite body Serena looked at me, “I want you to suck that dick. Maybe let her do your pussy too.” I nodded, “Sounds good. I want you to suck us both off then. And, if she’s up for it, I want to try something with Taylor.” I grabbed lube and condoms from our dresser, and heard Taylor finish her shower.

We made room between us in bed and when Taylor walked in, her small body and large dick gleaming with water, we said, “Come here.” Taylor crawled onto the bed and stopped, looking at us both, “I don’t know who I want to start with.” Serena and me smiled at her and said, “We can help with that.” We sat up on our knees and with Taylor between us, we started kissing her. First her lips and face and slowly we went down her neck and shoulders. Taylor groaned between us before she started kissing Serena’s breasts, and her right hand reached back to feel my legs and abs.

“What’s with short people and my tits?” Serena asked. Taylor and me looked at her and both replied, “They’re delicious.” Taylor blushed and I smiled at her before I pulled her into a kiss. I put my tongue to her lips and she let me into her mouth. I led her through the motions, and soon had her moaning into my mouth. “Alright girls,” Serena said, “Save some for me.” We disconnected and Serena first kissed Taylor and Frenched her first, before turning back to me. We still had some of Taylor’s taste in our mouths as we kissed, and it only enhanced the experience. Serena then grabbed my right shoulder and Taylor’s left and pushed us down.

My fiancé grabbed our rock-solid cocks and said, “Enjoy this, ladies.” She licked up first Taylor’s dick and then mine. She then wrapped her lips around mine and started bobbing her head up and down it. I moaned as she kept moving and down, and then sighed when she let go and went to work on Taylor’s dick. The younger girl was trying to keep her groans in and sounded like she was squeaking she liked it so much, only for Serena to stop and get back to me again. I have no idea how long she did this, switching between the two of us, but finally I said, “For God’s sake babe! Let me cum already!” Serena licked her lips, and said, “Alright.”

She went down on me again, and went all the way to my base, before she suddenly slid two of her fingers in my pussy too, and I came almost immediately. She then went to Taylor and I watched with my own eyes as she deepthroated her footlong dick, and then gave her the same treatment; Taylor screamed her lungs out in surprise and ecstasy and needed a minute to catch her breath. Serena swallowed both mine and Taylor’s cum and said, “Your turn babe.” I looked at Taylor and said, “Taylor, do you think you can handle another blowjob?” She just nodded her head, and her dick sprang to life as I grabbed it and started licking up it.

The taste of Serena’s saliva and Taylor’s cum was delicious as I swirled my tongue around Taylor’s tip. Serena made her way behind Taylor and lifted her into a sitting position, the girl’s head resting on Serena’s generous tits as she flicked and rubbed Taylor’s delightfully flat chest. I tried to deepthroat Taylor like Serena had, but once the tip of her cock reached the back of my throat I stopped, I felt my gag reflex go into overdrive. I simply bobbed my head around the first four inches of Taylors dick, grabbing the rest and pumping my hand up and down her giant cock.

Whether I was better than I realized or Taylor was still sensitive from Serena, the end result was that she came in my mouth. I managed to suck it all off her dick and swallowed it. “I have no idea how you got all of this down your throat,” I told Serena. Serena smirked and said, “Sometimes being big has its advantages.” Taylor meanwhile was breathing hard, and we looked at her, concerned. “Just…give me a few minutes. I’ve never experienced something…like that…before,” she said. I nodded and gave her a kiss, “It’s your first threesome, take the time you need. I have a few surprised for you, if your up for them.” Taylor smiled and nodded, and then I turned my attention back to Serena.

We spent a few minutes just kissing and feeling and licking each other’s bodies. It was almost like yin and yang, her soft yin to my hard yang. The whole time I was getting harder and harder, before I was ready to go again. We saw that Taylor was only half-hard, but she was looking at us hungrily. I told Serena, “Get on all fours, and stick that amazing ass up high.” Serena did as I said, looking at Taylor the entire time before she raised her luscious ass up for me. I took my place behind her and looked at Taylor as I slid my dick in my fiancé, moaning at how soft she felt. “Just watch,” I told Taylor as I started moving my hips.

It only took me and Serena a few seconds to find our rhythm as she moved in tandem with me. “You like this dick, don’t you?” I told Serena. “Yes!” she agreed as I moved faster. “You’d do anything for it, wouldn’t you?” I said, seeing as Taylor was hard again. “YES!” Serena agreed as I reached around and up and squeezed her tits. “Then cum for me right now!” I told her, and instantly Serena came, and I came inside her only a few seconds later. “You like it when you’re watched, don’t you babe?” I said as I pulled my dick out of her. “Yes,” Serena agreed, “it makes me feel so sexy, knowing people want to see me get fucked.”

Taylor was all smiles as she crawled over and gave Serena a kiss, and then me too. “Taylor,” Serena said, “How’d you like to stick this,” she grabbed her extra hard dick, “In Maxie?” Taylor looked surprised and then looked at me, “C-can I?” I got up and grabbed a condom, “Only with one of these on. Sorry, Taylor, but I don’t plan on getting pregnant soon.” Taylor nodded, and I helped her slide the condom over her dick and added some lube to my pussy. It was wetter than I realized, and I could feel how ready I was for her. “How do you want it?” I asked her. “I want to look at your amazing muscles. Is missionary alright?” Taylor responded. I laid back on my elbows and spread my legs. Serena moved my dick aside and showed Taylor my pussy, “Come on in.”

Serena and Taylor laughed at that, and Taylor crawled over. Our eyes met as she grabbed her dick and lined it up with my pussy and slid it in. I admit, I moaned louder than I meant to, and Taylor stopped, “Are you alright?” I told her, “I’ve never had a dick in there before. The only time I used my pussy was when I was sixteen and practicing with a dildo. Just go slow, and don’t expect you can put as much in me as Serena.” Taylor nodded and slid a little further in me and stopped, she couldn’t go any further. “Now just don’t force it,” I said, and we started moving.

We kept it slow and steady as I reached up and rubbed my hands over Taylor’s back. She went down and kissed me as our hips kept moving and kissed down to my breasts. She licked my nipples as I just kept on moving and moaned as she started sucking on my left tit. “Yeah, that’s good, keep moving like that, just stay with me baby,” I said as I picked up speed. Taylor managed to keep up with me, but it only took her a few minutes, “Oh Maxie, I’m gonna cum!” she yelled. “Go ahead, cum!” I said as I grabbed my dick and started pumping it hard and fast. Taylor came and a few seconds later, I came too and covered her stomach with my cum.

Taylor sighed as she pulled out, and Serena took the condom off her. Serena looked at us, her hands slick with her own fluids; she had been masturbating to us. Me and Taylor sat up and licked her fingers clean, and it helped me to get it up one more time. “Taylor, have you ever heard of a Chain Link?” Taylor shook her head, and I asked, “Do you mind anal?” She said, “I’m willing to try it, if it’s you.” Serena smiled and laid back, spreading her legs. I grabbed the lube and after putting another condom on her, told Taylor, “Go ahead.” She crawled over and slid her dick inside Serena’s cunt. I took the lube and slid one finger into Taylor’s tight little ass. She moaned and said, “That feels better than I thought it would.”

I inserted another finger and made sure her cute little butt was good and slippery before I put on a condom and lubed it up. “Are you ready?” I asked Taylor. She nodded and I slowly slid my dick inside her ass. “Just move slowly,” I reminded her as we moved in synch, her with Serena and me with Taylor. It took us a few minutes, and we found our rhythm together. I pinched Taylors left breast and Serena’s right one, it was a reach, but I did it. Taylor sucked on Serena’s left tit as we all moved together, all of us moaning, all of us feeling like our flesh and souls all became one, before we finally came together, all three of us screaming in pure pleasure.

I slid out of Taylor, and she slid out of Serena, all of us tired from that. I gave Taylor a kiss, and then Serena, Serna gave Taylor a kiss and then me, and Taylor gave us both a kiss as well as she laid down between us. “I’ve…never felt so…happy before,” Taylor said as she started crying some happy tears. “This is just the beginning, sweetheart,” I told her. Serena nodded, “There’s more to come.”


	13. Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 13: Bachelorette Party**

It was a week after Taylor became our girlfriend that she asked Serena and I to come with her to see her parents. She wanted to tell them in person about us being a poly relationship. I won’t lie, I was sweating bullets at that. I remembered how Serena had cried when her family had completely rejected her and our open relationship. Taylor agreed that we weren’t exclusive but admitted that she couldn’t imagine actually sleeping with anyone except us. How would her parents see us, as two older women taking advantage of a young and naïve college girl just barely away from home? Would they see me as some kind of woman stringing a girl along because we both had shared anatomy? I remembered what Kori had told me about how being in a relationship, about how you need to be willing to make sacrifices. I bit the bullet, and we were on a plane to South Carolina.

We ended up going to their B-B-Q restaurant, River’s Ribs. I admit, they had the best ribs I’d ever eaten, using a secret recipe that Mr. Rivers said that only family could know. Mr. and Mrs. Rivers fed us good, I was sure I would be ten pounds heavier by the time we were done. And then, the question I dreaded was asked. “So, what brings you girls here?” Mrs. Rivers asked. I managed not to start sweating bullets, somehow, and let Taylor take the lead this time. She took a breath and said, “Mom, Dad, a girl couldn’t ask for better parents than you two. You accepted and took care of me through so many hard times when I was growing up. I’ll always love you for that.

“And, after I met Maxie and Serena, I started to feel something I never had before. I finally know what it’s like to be in love with someone. With two someones. I…I know that this isn’t conventional, but nothing about me is. Maxie and Serena accept and love me for all of me. We came here because I wanted you to know about this from me personally.” The die was cast. And I was sweating now, as the Rivers’ looked from their daughter, to me, to Serena, and back to Taylor. Was this a bridge too far? Would they accept us, or was I responsible for another family being torn apart?

Mrs. Rivers spoke first, “What kind of relationship is this between you three?” I spoke up, saying a quiet prayer to whoever was listening before I opened my mouth, “We are an open relationship. We are emotionally and spiritually connected, but…physically…we are allowed to have… physical relations with other people. As long as we talk about it with each other.” Mr. Rivers was blunter, “You sleep with anyone you want.” I just nodded and hoped that they wouldn’t throw any sharp objects at us. Mr. and Mrs. Rivers looked us in the eyes, and I felt like a bug under a microscope. “Tell me the truth,” Mr. Rivers said, “What is Taylor to you?”

“She is a beautiful young woman in every way that really matters. Someone that I want to share my life with; no matter what comes,” I answered. Serena spoke then, “I agree with Maxie. I know that we haven’t known each other long. But we both want her to be part of our lives, to share it with her.” The Rivers’ then turned their attention to Taylor, and they both reached out their hands to her. Taylor took their hands and Mrs. Rivers said, “Taylor, are you really happy with this…arrangement? That is all that we care about, is if you are happy with it. We don’t completely understand it, but if it is what you truly want, then we will accept it.”

Taylor looked at her parents, and said, “Yes, this relationship I have with both Serena and Maxie makes me happy. I feel truly loved, in ways that I never thought were real before. I used to think that it was only a fairy tale before I met them.” Mr. Rivers nodded and then let her hand go, “I guess it’s my turn to be an overprotective Dad then. Don’t break my daughter’s heart, or you’ll regret it.” I took a deep breath because I didn’t realize that I had been holding my breath this whole time, “I don’t doubt it.”

We all got up and started to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Rivers gave Taylor a hug, and then pulled me and Serena into a group hug. “You girls take care of each other, okay?” Mrs. Rivers said. “We will,” Serena promised, and then the three of us walked out. We went to our rental car, and I sat in the passenger seat. “Maxie, ain’t you driving?” Taylor asked. “I can’t,” I told her, “My legs are jelly right now. I swear to God, I almost crapped myself back there. I had no idea what was gonna happen.” Taylor sat in the back, and said, “Yeah, I admit, I was nervous, especially about Dad. He’s always been really protective of me. But, he accepted you both, I could tell.” Serena piped up, “Oh! We forgot this.” She handed Taylor a wedding invitation to Taylor and said, “Take this to them, sweetheart.” Taylor took the invitation and said, “Got it babe.”

She ran back to her parents’ restaurant and came out two minutes later. “So,” Serena asked as we waited, “What are we doing for bachelorette parties?” I smirked, “Kori and Freddi said they would handle everything.” Serena sighed, “Oh boy.” Taylor got back in the car and asked, “What are you talking about?” I told her, “Our bachelorette parties. One of our ‘special friends’ is organizing them. Knowing her, mine will be a literal orgy. So, Taylor, which one do you want to go to, Serena’s, or my bachelorette party?”

Taylor had a deer in the headlights look on her face as Serena drove. “Okay, run that by me again. Why would it end in an orgy?” I smiled and said, “My friend, Kori, she’s a professional dominatrix. We met online in a group for people who were raise din poly-families and hit it off. Serena and I had our first threesome with her. And a foursome. Plus, she’s roommates with benefits with Serena’s former college roommate, Freddi. Kori is super-kinky, and she knows me well.” Serena then picked up, “Maxie’s like a sexual dynamo. It takes a lot to make her not want to go another round.” Taylor was quiet for a few minutes, before she finally said, “I think I’ll go with Serena, if that’s alright. I just…don’t think I want to do anything with a dominatrix.” I shrugged, “Alright, but you’re missing out.”

It was about a week later when I went to visit Kori, Nia was with me while Freddi, Regina, Polly, and Taylor all decided to go to Serena’s bachelorette party. We went to her house, only for her to see us outside. She was dressed in a power suit and heels that seemed to scream ‘get me coffee servant’. She looked good in it, no doubt. “Alright ladies,” Kori said, “We’re waiting inside. Maxie, put this on.” Kori pulled a strip of cloth from her power suit breast pocket and handed it to me. “I get the feeling I’m either gonna love this or hate it,” I said as I took the cloth and tied it over my eyes.

Nia took my hand and led me inside Kori’s house, and up some stairs. “I had to talk to some good friends. They agreed to come because they were really curious after I told them about you being intersex. Try to live up to their expectations,” Kori said as I was sat down on a comfy chair. “Well, if they’re expecting me to cum gallons like some cheap hentai, that’s physically impossible. If they expect me to leave them happy, it depends on how many of them there are,” I said. “Alright, take it off so I can introduce you,” Kori said. I took off the blindfold and saw I was in a large dark room with a stage and three poles on stage going up to the ceiling. I heard some ‘sexy’ music turn on and the lights turned on one by one.

“Call me Zoey,” said the first girl to talk. She was a tall Asian woman with long black and green streaked hair down to her amazing ass that was barely contained by the leather catsuit she was wearing. The second woman spoke up, “I’m Candi.” She was an average height Mexican woman with bright green eyes and brown hair in pigtails that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a slutty schoolgirl outfit that showed off a lot of ass and cleavage. “Last but not least, Amber,” said the last woman. She was a black woman with the darkest skin I ever saw and between Candi and Zoey in height, with short hair dyed blonde and was wearing a neon red bikini that was so tiny I could see her areola and pubes sticking out. “I think I’m really happy,” I said, and then the girls started dancing.

Zoey moved up and down, keeping the focus on her ass the whole time before grabbing her pole and spinning around. She practically dry humped the pole as she sensually started unzipping her catsuit. Meanwhile, Candi leaned over and acted like she was licking her pole, looking right at me as she started untying her shirt and exposed a ridiculously small bra holding back her DD sized tits. And Amber was spinning and moving on her pole like a trained acrobat, showing off her flexibility and making her lean muscles stand out as she moved, Nia was staring at her very intently.

Zoey unzipped half her catsuit, and then tore the half off, letting her B-cup tits out as she kept on moving, and Candi tossed her schoolgirl shirt at Kori before taking off her bra and slingshotting it at me. I managed to catch it and took a whiff of her. Candi smelled sweet. Not to be outdone, Amber casually got down on her knees and took off her bra, showing off her C-cup tits before giving me a ‘come hither’ gesture with one of her fingers. I got up and walked over, Amber got on all fours and wiggled her amazing ass at me, I swear it was just as round, firm, and slightly bouncy as Kori’s! “Come on, this is your party after all,” Amber said. I reached and pulled of her thong, and Amber turned around and I got a good look at her bush.

“So, do you really have a dick for us?” she asked. I nodded, as I watched Zoey and Candi strip down until Zoey only wore her black leather thigh high boots and Candi was in her shoes and stockings. Zoey’s pubes were in a thick triangle while Candi’s cooch was bare. “Pick who goes first, or maybe you want all of us at once?” Zoey asked. “Amber first,” I said, and then I grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to me. I licked my lips and then dug in, licking up and down her snatch. As I sucked on her clit, Amber moaned a little, but then I grabbed her awesome ass and lifted her on my shoulders. “OH WOW! She’s strong!” Candi said in shock. I kept on eating Amber out as I got harder and finally made her cum.

I set her down and then kicked off my shoes before taking off my shirt and bra. Then I nearly tore my pants and underwear off. All three of the strippers came over and looked at my dick. “Whoa, it’s real,” Amber said as she grabbed it. “MMM,” Zoey said as she licked her lips, “Nice and thick.” Candi blurted out, “I’ve seen bigger.” I told them, “Wait in line, ladies. Go entertain my friends while I’m busy with Amber. And Candi, you’re last.” Kori walked up, her jacket a little unbuttoned as she reached an arm around Candi, “I think you deserve a little punishment.” Kori took her as Amber started sucking on my cock, while Zoey walked over to Nia and started giving her a lapdance.

Amber really knew how to use her tongue, she really did. I think this might have been the best blowjob I ever had. I looked and saw Zoey and Nia were already making out, meanwhile Kori had Candi handcuffed and bent over a chair, ramming into her with a strap-on. Candi looked like she was enjoying it from how loud she was moaning, and that was all I needed to cum into Amber’s mouth. She looked up and swallowed, “Not bad. A little sweeter than a man’s sperm. Do you know how to use it?” I picked her up and carried her to the bed, “Hell yeah I can.”

I tossed Amber onto the bed and crawled on top of her. We spent a good minute making out as I squeezed and fondled her ass, it was a sweet ass. I was rock hard again and moved back a little to line my dick with her pussy. I slid inside of her and we started moving. I soon found her sweet spot and Amber said, “Oh yeah! That’s good! Right there!” I moved a little faster, and she moved her hips to keep up with me. I must have really found her G-spot, because she came almost a minute later; even me and Serena on a good day are never that fast. I kept on moving, and she kept on moaning before I finally came, and Amber came too.

I looked up to see Zoey and Nia were scissoring, their hips moving like crazy before they both came together and squirted. I checked on Kori and Candi and saw that Candi was busy eating out Kori, and Kori smiled at me, “You really showed her.” I walked over to Zoey and she looked at me. “You mind enjoying my sloppy seconds?” I asked Nia and pointed over at Amber. “Yum,” Nia said and got up, shaking her ass as she walked to the bed and started making out with Amber. Zoey sat up on her knees and started licking my dick, “Amber always did have good taste.”

She licked slowly up and down before I was back up again. “You mind using those tits? I’ve always wanted a boob job,” I told her. Zoey smiled and said, “Sure thing, bachelorette.” She lifted up her DD tits and wrapped them around my dick. Oh God, they were so warm and soft, it was like Heaven. “Oh God I gotta get Serena to do this. Your tits are awesome, Zoey!” I blurted out. Zoey laughed, “So Maxie, ass or tits?” I answered her, “I like all parts of a woman. Tits, ass, hips, legs, feet, lips, why be picky when there are so many great things to choose from?” Zoey moved her boobs faster, and I didn’t fight the urge to cum.

I accidentally came on her face, and said, “Sorry.” Zoey wiped some of my cum off and licked it, “It happens.” Kori came over with Candi and told her, “Clean her up, slut.” Candi said, “Yes, Mistress.” She licked my cum off of Zoey’s face and tits, and that was enough to make me get it up again. Kori pulled Candi away, and I sat down, “Hey Zoey, give me some reverse cowgirl action.” Zoey stood up and then squatted down over my dick. She grabbed it and pumped it a little before it went into her cunt. “Whoa, nice girth, really filling,” she said before she started moving.

“Go see if the others want you,” Kori said, and pointed to Amber and Nia, who were both busy eating each other out in a 69 position. Candi went over to them, and then Kori’s snatch was in my sight, “Come on, Maxie. Enjoy, Candi made it nice and wet for you.” I licked up Kori’s snatch and moved my hips in time with Zoey. I grabbed Kori’s ass with my left hand and Zoey’s with my right, squeezing and feeling their amazing asses, not sure whose was better.

I was moving like crazy the whole time under these two hot as Hell ladies, trying not to cum too soon, but still, feeling those great asses, while they both moaned over me and grinded their cunts into me, I had to focus to keep it up. I moved my hips faster and harder up, and soon heard Zoey screaming ecstatically before she finally came, and Kori came on my face like ten seconds later, and that’s when I came. Kori climbed off and said, “You’re the best pussy eater I know, Maxie.” I took a few seconds to catch my breath and said, “Thanks.” I got up, and saw that Candi was laying on all fours, ass up and waiting for me.

I got back on the bed and lined up my dick with her bare snatch. It slid in easy, she was almost wetter than water after having Kori fuck her stupid and then being in a three-way with Nia and Amber. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her tits, that got her moaning as I twisted her nipples. “So, you had bigger, did you?” I said as I started humping into her doggy style. “Longer, not thicker,” she answered as I moved faster. “You like this?” I said, “You horny slut? You like getting fucked by everyone else?” “YEEESSSS!” she screamed and came. I stopped and then let go of her and pulled out before spinning her onto her back. Candi spread her legs wide for me and I slid back into her.

She squeezed me closer with her legs as I started moving again and I sucked on her left tit. “That’s so good!” she moaned. I looked up at her face, and saw Candi was well and truly fucked hard, almost everyone had had a turn with her. I pumped my hips faster and harder, and kept on going, before I finally came one last time with her. I slid out of her and laid back, “I’m done, I got no more in me.” Nia was breathing heavy, “Yeah, me too. This was a good idea, Kori.” Kori just nodded, “Thank my friends. These three girls were really curious. And adventurous.” Amber piped up, “Anytime.” I laid back, and needed a few minutes before I could get up, Nia had to drive me home because my crotch was too sore to let me drive. That was a good bachelorette party.


End file.
